KIMOCHI HANBUN
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Con la aparición de una extraña, Aoshi se dara cuenta de algo que nunca antes había sentido hacia su protegida. CAPITULO 12.
1. Chapter 1 La Contemplación de la Luna

_**KIMOCHI HANBUN**_

_SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS_

CAPITULO I:** LA CONTEMPLACION DE LA LUNA**

Ha transcurrido mas de un año desde aquel fatídico suceso donde creí y llegue a imaginar lo peor que le podría suceder a la única persona que no me inspira el mismo sentimiento que las demás personas que se encuentran a mi alrededor. Esa noche una similar a esta a pesar de todos los sucesos que se habían suscitado en toda la ciudad de Kyoto y en especial lo que pasó en este hogar, mi mente y aun más mi corazón no se encontraban en este campo de batalla donde todos mis compañeros del grupo de los Oniwabanshu, Kaoru, Yahiko, y demás peleadores se esforzaban por proteger lo que ellos mas quieren.

Yo tan solo podía pelear con la firme convicción de que al llegar el amanecer incluso antes de que este bañe mi rostro, lo veré llegar a lo lejos caminando con paso firme y decidido, con ese rostro tan gélido que no nuestra signos de que en su interior existe sentimiento alguno. Pero para mi el tan solo verlo me llena de una inmensa felicidad y se que él para mí no es como los demás pues a él lo amo.

Se decía a si misma una joven.- de aspecto un tanto frágil, pues a pesar de ya contar con 17 años, su cuerpo aun era demasiado delgado y no terminaba de adquirir ese aspecto de mujer, aunque poseía un rostro tan inocente, alegre y lleno de vitalidad; que no era de extrañarse que su abuelo la considerara un ángel.- que se encontraba afuera del restaurante Aoiya mientras contemplaba la luna del 15 de Agosto, fecha en la cual el astro brilla con toda su intensidad sobre la tierra. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho la voz que la llamaba por su nombre desde adentro del Aoiya.

-"Misao, Misao, Misaooo."-

-"Ehh! Que pasa"-

-"Que te pasa a ti te he estado llamando, pero no contestas¿en que piensas?."-

-"En nada importante, pero que se te ofrece."-

-"Anda entra de una vez a la casa, ya estamos todos reunidos para admirar la luna y Okina acaba de terminar los poemas, anda vamos solo faltan tú y Aoshi san."- Le decía la joven mientras la sostenía del brazo y entraban a la casa.

----------------

-"Misao, mi ángel toma asiento a mi lado."- Decía el viejo mientras la invitaba a sentarse en un cojín cerca del de él.

-"Bien y ahora que esperamos."-

-"Esperamos a que llegue Aoshi san, y mientras eso pasa mejor acompáñame por lo que falta."- exclamaba Omasu dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Shiro.

Después de unos momentos se escuchó como se abría lentamente el Shayi.

-"Omasu, Shiro, permítanme ayudarlos."-decía alegre Misao mientras se incorporaba y corría la puerta.- "Aoshi san, gomen nasai, pensé que eran..."- en realidad estaba sorprendida la chica pues nunca imaginó que Aoshi asistiera a la ya tradicional contemplación de la luna.

-"Aoshi san en realidad esta aquí bueno ahora podemos empezar."- decía Omasu mientras depositaba sobre la mesa dangos, sata-ima, kakis y demás comida tradicional.

-"Claro que vino él nunca ha dejado de ser un miembro de nuestra familia, toma asiento aquí a lado de Misao"-lo invitaba a tomar asiento pues aun seguía de pie al lado de la puerta, con esa expresión que muy pocas veces cambiaba.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna atravesó la habitación y se sentó al lado de Misao, ella al sentirlo tan cerca sintió que el corazón le latía mas rápido e inclusive pensó que se podría ver a través de sus ropas de ninja el latir de este.

Después de una sencilla oración, todos empezaron a degustar los platillos que se sirven solo en esta noche, mientras hablaban y de tanto en tanto observaban la luna que con cada hora de la noche se iba haciendo mas grande y bañaba el rostro de todos de un color plateado, tan mística era la esencia de la luna; que por mas que quisiera Misao no podía apartar la vista del joven que se encontraba sentado a su lado que solo se dedicada a degustar sus alimentos y a asentir con la cabeza cualquier pregunta que le formularan los demás comensales.

-"Ahh! Ya casi es la hora."-Exclamó Okon, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rustico reloj.

-"¿La hora de que?."-

-"Kuro en realidad eres la persona mas despistada que conozco, ya va a ser la hora para pedir un deseo."-decía Okon mientras les repartía una concha.

Cuando todos tuvieron su concha, se incorporaron y se dirigieron al pequeño estanque. Todos excepto una persona.

-"Aoshi san, vamos levántese es hora de pedirle a la luna un deseo."--Le habló alegre Misao mientras se acercaba a él. Aoshi solo se limitó a girar su rostro y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sintió que la chica lo jalaba del brazo.

-"Aoshi san, por favor vamos solo tiene que arrogar la concha al estanque y de esta manera kamisama recibirá su petición y quien sabe tal vez se haga realidad su sueño. O es que acaso usted no tiene un sueño o deseo."-

En esos momentos Misao estaba tan contenta que todo esto que hizo o dijo fue sin pensarlo; pues de haberse dado cuenta lo mas seguro es que no digiera nada y solo observara como Aoshi se iba a su cuarto.

Él de haber sido el Aoshi de hace un tiempo simplemente habría ignorado a todos incluyendo las suplicas de la chica, se habría puesto de pie y marchado a su habitación. Pero al ver a todos tan felices y en especial a Misao, simplemente no pudo y es que hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, tan satisfecho, tan lleno de vida que solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie a completando la semi luna que formaban alrededor del estanque.

-"Bien todos a la cuenta de tres lanzan su concha y piden su deseo"- Indicó Okina, mientras con las dos manos balanceaba su concha.- tres, dos...

_"que mi ángel Misao, sea siempre feliz"._ Okina

_"que la chica del mercado sea mi novia"_ Shiro

_"que haya mas clientes en el Aioya"._ Kuro

_"quiero un novio guapo, fuerte, varonil, de preferencia que se llame Hiko Seijuurou"._ Okón

_"que Aoshi san se de cuenta de los sentimiento de Misao y los pueda corresponder"._ Omasu

_"solo deseo que Aoshi san sea feliz y llegue a sonreír"._ Misao.

"...". Aoshi.

Y con un ligero chapuzón se sumergieron los deseos de todos los miembros del Aoiya, deseando cada uno que pueda hacerse realidad.

-"Bien creo que ya es tiempo de empezar con la poesía, tengo unos maravillosos inspirados en Misao y la luna y claro en..."-

-"Viejo hentai en que piensa, por cierto Misao hoy llego una carta de Tokyo, parece que es del dojo Kamiya."-decía Omasu mientras le entregaba un sobre a Misao.

-"Gracias, pero si es una carta y la manda Megumi, aquí dice¿que? no puedo creerlo es lo mejor que nos haya podido pasar. Megumi dice que Kaoru ya dio a luz y que fue un hermoso niño, y ¿queeee?."-Gritó sorprendida la chica mientras leía en voz alta la carta.

-"¿Que pasa hay algo malo?."- decían preocupadas Omasu y Okon al mismo tiempo, al ver el rostro que había puesto Misao.

-"No para nada, es que dicen que el bebe se parece muchísimo a Himura."- Les respondía poniendo cara de sorpresa con una gran gota en la cabeza y con la imagen del pequeño, ante tal imaginación empezó a reírse olvidándose que todos estaban observándola, hasta que sintió que Aoshi se ponía de pie y de nuevo cruzaba la habitación saliendo de esta.

Después de esta noticia la fiesta se prolongó mas hasta que se terminó la comida y bebida y Okina terminó de exclamar todos los poemas que había inventado; después de eso todos se retiraron a sus cuarto. Sin siquiera imaginar lo que estaba por pasar al día siguiente.

Esta noche había sido muy buena para Misao se había divertido charlando y bromeando con sus amigos y sobre todo había estado al lado de Aoshi mas tiempo del que ella hubiera imaginado.

* * *

El bullicio como todos los días empezó temprano en el Aoiya, aunque todos lucían una ojeras que revelaban la desvelada de la noche anterior. Los alimentos los prepararon entre las tres chicas mientras Shiro y Kuro limpiaban las mesas y Okina administraba la caja; Aoshi por su parte había salido como de costumbre al templo donde se dedicaba a meditar y no volvía hasta la hora del té. Por la tarde Misao tomó su descanso y se dirigió al templo.

Al llegar al lugar como ya era costumbre, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se arrodilló a un lado de la puerta mientras observaba al joven que permanecía inmóvil y parecía no percatarse de la presencia de la chica, aun cuando esta después de un rato de estar en silencio comenzaba a hablarle contándole ya sea lo que había hecho en el día, visto o lo que pensaba acerca de x temas. Al joven ninja todo esto parecía no interesarle, pero de tanto en tanto solo asentía con un ligero movimiento de cabeza o solo pronunciando simples oraciones.

-"Aoshi-san, no le parece que ayer todo estuvo muy divertido."- comenzó a decirle la chica, al hombre que se encontraba dándole la espalda y mantenía la postura de flor de loto.

Él tan solo entreabrió los ojos, y continuó con la meditación.

-"Aoshi-san, porque no se quedo con nosotros al hasta el final. Oiga y cual fue su deseo, el mío fue uno muy especial aunque dudo que se llegue a cumplir." -Decía Misao cada vez mas alegre, finalmente ya estaba acostumbrada a estar ella hablando con alguien que en rara ocasión pronunciaba mas de cuatro sílabas.

-"¿Misao?"- Habló Aoshi, le había quedado claro que seria inútil continuar con su meditación. -"Entonces porque pediste ese deseo si piensas que no se te realizara."-

Ella al escucharlo hablar se sorprendió, pero aun más por lo que le había dicho.-"Bueno pues porque creo en él..."-balbuceó pero en esta ocasión fue ella la que después de un rato no hablo.

Al ver su reacción Aoshi se puso de pie, camino a la salida y le dijo.- "Me marcho bienes"-

-"No, me quedare un rato mas."-

Él salió sin decir algo mas y ella se quedó en el templo escuchando el lento andar del ninja cuando sus paso dejaron de escucharse Misao hablo para si misma.

-"Que porque pedí ese deseo aunque dude que se cumpla. Creo que es porque en el fondo tengo la esperanza que usted un día vea a su alrededor y me miré, que me miré como lo que soy una mujer que lo ama y no como lo ha hecho hasta ahora; como una niña, una peleadora, como la pequeña que cuido durante ocho años, como un estorbo que esta siempre a su lado. Espero que un día se de cuenta que existe una persona que se preocupa por usted y le interesa todo lo que le pueda llegar a pasar y que esa persona se da cuenta que desde que perdió a los único que cree fueron sus amigo no ha vuelto a ser el de antes. Es por eso señor Aoshi que le pedí a kami ese deseo, porque a pesar de todo yo lo amo."- Y mientras decía todo esto unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello, después de que recobró la compostura se puso de pie y salió rumbo a su casa.

Tan ensimismada aun se encontraba que al pasar cerca de unos árboles apenas pudo esquivar una daga que finalmente se clavó en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella, pero que sin duda alguna el destino de la daga era ella, tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar pero para cuando emprendió la búsqueda del dueño de esa arma era demasiado tarde pues en el bosque solo se encontraba ella.

Sin tomarle mas importancia a este incidente llego a su casa.

-"Ya regrese , lo siento pero se me hizo tarde por estar..."-

Se disculpaba la chica mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y se dirigía a la sala, al llegar a ésta estaba Okina, Aoshi y dos personas que Misao no reconoció. Un joven apenas mas grande que ella, era alto aunque no tanto como Aoshi, a pesar de ser delgado se podía apreciar que era alguien fuerte tal vez un peleador, sus ojos eran azul esmeralda que a diferencia de los de Aoshi, los de él reflejaba todo tipo de emociones, llevaba el cabello corto, y su ropa al igual que la de ella pertenecía a una clase de ninja. Ella por el contrario aparentaba tener la misma edad de Aoshi, por debajo de su ropa se apreciaba una figura bien formada. Que a los ojos de Okina no perdieron detalle alguno, sus facciones aunque delicadas y finas, dejaban entreabierto que para ella no pasaba nada desapercibido, y que sus ojos color esmeralda captaban todo movimiento que se realizaran en ese cuarto, su cabello caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y rostro.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO DE ALGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE RUROUNI KENSHIN, COMO PODRAN DARSE CUENTA AOSHI Y MISAO SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA.**

**LES ASEGURO QUE CON CADA CAPITULO QUE TRANCURRA LAS COSAS IRAN CAMBIANDO.**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	2. Chapter 2 Acepta tu Destino

**KIMOCHI HANBUN**

SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS

CAPITULO II:** ACEPTA TU DESTINO; EL ACUERDO DE LOS ONIWABANSHU Y LOS UKEMI.**

Misao, llegas tarde te estábamos esperando toma asiento, tenemos cosas importantes que tratar con estos jóvenes.-le decía Okina a una extrañada Misao tanto por él comportamiento de su abuelo como por la presencia de ese hombre y de esa mujer.

Bien Okina.-empezó a decir la chica.- ahora que esta aquí esta niña.-dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva a Misao.- te vamos a contar a lo que hemos venido pero antes déjame presentarnos; yo soy Kizuna Kinoshita y el es mi hermano Eiji Kinoshita, como podrá darse cuenta mi padre es el gran Kinoshita

Si ya se, tu padre es el líder de los Ukemi

Si, así es pero ahora el esta enfermo. Y es necesario que se cumpla con la tradición que usted bien conoce.

Con la tradición.- decía sorprendido Okina, pues sabía que si el Okashira de los Ukemi estaba a punto de morir, para la sucesión del próximo se necesitaba de los Oniwabanshu.

Como lo oyó, demando que ustedes los Oniwabanshu cumplan su palabra y le den a mí o a mi hermano a su líder para contraer matrimonio y de esta manera mi pueblo tenga un nuevo líder.- Kizuna pronuncio todo este discurso sin siquiera inmutarse.- así que dime Okina quien de estos dos es el líder, será acaso esta chiquilla endeble no, lo dudo, debe ser él, si es lo mas seguro entonces el será mi esposo.

Okina al saber la noticia de que el Okashira estaba por morir, quedo totalmente perplejo pero aun mas pues sabía bien que para que sus hijos sucedieran su poder tendría que realizarse una boda entre el hijo del líder de los Ukemi y el líder de los Oniwabanshu. Pero entonces eso significaba que su querida Misao tendría que casarse con ese joven que en toda la noche no había pronunciado palabra alguna y solo se limitaba a observar; no él no podía permitir eso, no dejaría que lo separaran de su ángel pero tampoco podía dejar que fuera Aoshi el que contrajera nupcias. Aun continuaba pensando que sería lo que podría hacer para evitar que esa boda se llevara a cabo, cuando oyó que Kizuna hablo de nuevo.

Okina, que no piensas decir nada, no me digas que no sabías de este acuerdo, porque eso sería una mentira, mi padre me contó como se llego a este acuerdo y si mi padre no me mintió tu estabas ahí. Ahora dime quien es el líder.

No había duda de que la hija de Kinoshita conocía a la perfección de ese trato, que se había hecho cuando el abuelo de Misao era el Okashira y su padre aun era un niño.

FLASK BACK

Ahora que están reunidos tanto los jefes de los Oniwabanshu como los del Ukemi. Tenemos que encontrar una solución para terminar con todas estas matanzas que se están dando en todo el Japón.

Si lo sabemos pero la clase ninja, cada día se esta viendo dividida a causa de los movimientos que realizan los shogunes. Makimachi debemos ponerle fin a esto sino para dentro de 20 años los ninjas llegaran a su extinción.

Si eso me temo, pero como podemos llegar a unificarlos. Ambos sabemos que los Oniwabanshu y los Ukemi, son los únicos nijas que son puros, ambos somos como la élite.

Makimachi tal vez la única solución sea que uno de nosotros se quede en Kyoto y el otro grupo valla a Tokyo, así podremos controlar desde los dos puntos mas importantes de la ciudad.

Me parece una buena idea, pero entonces existe un problema.-exclamo un hombre que se encontraba parado en un rincón del salón sin hacer siquiera un movimiento hasta ahora, a pesar de lucir muy joven, su edad no lo era.

Que problema encuentras en este plan Okina.-pregunto extrañado el señor Makimachi

Que pasara con ambos grupos estando lejos como se comunicaran y como estamos seguros que no se van a traicionar.

Tanto Makimachi como Kinoshita, sabían que las palabras de Okina era solo la verdad, como podrían saber que todo marcharía bien, debían de llegar a un acuerdo para que ambos se comprometan y no falten a su palabra. De improvisto el abuelo de Misao hablo.

Kinoshita, estarías deacuerdo en que tus descendientes se unan en matrimonio a los míos cuando el jefe de cualquier clan así lo demande, de esta forma ambos estaríamos en la misma condición; de no ser así, se le aplicara la pena máxima.

Me parece algo razonable, si tus hijos o tus nietos o quien sea se rehúsa a cumplirlo se le aplicara el máximo castigo; que es renunciar para siempre a sí linaje y sobre todo a su grupo.

Si así es y para que esto no solo quede en simples palabras entre nosotros; Okina anotaste todo.

Si señor aquí esta lo que se hablo.-decía el joven mientras le entregaba un pergamino a su jefe.

Kinoshita ambos firmaremos este documento y lo guardara Okina, así se quedara para siempre lo tratado esta deacuerdo.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Okina, me parece que esta noche no llegaremos a nada, nos marcharemos pero dentro de un mes estaré de vuelta para conocer al futuro miembro de los Ukemi.- decía Kizuna mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida. Su hermano imito los mismos movimientos de ella y con una ligera reverencia salieron del Aoiya, dejando a todos los miembros conmocionados.

Misao había escuchado la charla en absoluto silencio, pero no por que lo quisiera, sino porque desde el momento en que la joven ninja pronuncio las palabras matrimonio se quedo totalmente atónita, como era posible que existiera un grupo de ninjas de tan larga estirpe como lo eran los Oniwabanshu, pero sobre todo porque no sabía nada de ese acuerdo; ella en todos sus 17 años de vida su abuelo nunca le había hablado de eso; eso significaba que ahora ella tiene que casarse pues ella era la okashira de los Oniwabanshu.- por la mente de la joven atravesaron todo tipo de pensamientos; la mayoría de éstos tenían un desenlace fatal.

Aoshi por su parte había permanecido sentado y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, su rostro en todo momento se mostró tan gélido como ya era una costumbre pero aunque uno hubiera pensado que esto no le interesaba puso especial cuidado en las palabras Kizuna y en las reacciones de todos los ahí presentes y comprendió antes que nadie que Okina había cometido un grave error.

Okina.- creo que nos merecemos una explicación de todo lo que acabamos de escuchar.- pronuncio después de que en el cuarto solo quedaran ellos tres.

Verán como ustedes ya escucharon...- comenzó a relatarles como se había creado ese acuerdo.- por eso no hay nada que podamos hacer Misao tendrás que cumplir con la promesa de tus ancestros.- aclaro al final con seriedad, pero Aoshi supo que eso no es lo él hubiera deseado decir.

Abuelo esto es injusto, a mí nunca nadie me dijo que existiría tal cosa yo no me puedo casar con alguien que no conozco, por no decir que amo.- le dirigió una rápida mirada a Aoshi que escuchaba atento.- no, me rehusó a hacer eso, es estúpido y ni tú y mucho menos ellos pueden obligarme; debe de existir algo para impedirlo abuelo tu no lo permitirás verdad.- El tono de Misao era una mezcla de gritos con desesperación.

Lo lamento mucho Misao pero ese fue el deseo de tu abuelo.

La voz de Misao se empezó a entrecortar por el llanto que se aproximaba.- Okina te odio a ti y a toda mi familia.-salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación bañada en lagrimas.

Aoshi se sorprendió por esta reacción, toda su vida había considerado a Misao como una persona fuerte que no se deja abatir por la adversidad, no comprendía el comportamiento tan precipitado de la chica.

Okina por mas que le lastimara ver en aquella situación a su nieta, no podía hacer nada pues una promesa no se puede romper por un simple capricho y mucho menos podía permitir que se le aplicara el castigo acordado en caso de negarse. En cuanto vio salir a Misao con los ojos llorosos suspiro amargamente y se volvió a Aoshi.

Nunca me imagine que este día llegara a suceder; pero no puedo hacer nada.-salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación; en ella saco de una caja un pergamino que se encontraba guardado en un bambú lo desdoblo y leyó en voz alta el contrato, después pronuncio para si: Misao si yo hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría nunca lo hubiera permitido.

Aoshi hizo lo mismo que Okina y se dirigió a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente a pesar de haberse levantado como todos los días no se dirigió al templo pues aun seguía pensando en lo de la noche anterior no en lo del compromiso sino mas bien en el comportamiento de Okina, además era sábado y le tocaba administrar las ganancias de la semana.

En el Aoiya todos se veían algo confundidos no podían creer lo que Okina les había dicho y esa mañana no estaba Misao con ellos.

Aun se encuentra en su habitación, debe de estar conmocionada por lo de ayer.- fue la respuesta de Okon cuando Okina pregunto por ella.

Omasu serías tan gentil, de subir y decirle a Misao que la necesitamos.- le ordeno Okina a la chica. Después de un tiempo la chica regreso y le informo a Okina.

Misao dice que no se siente bien, que le duele la cabeza, pero yo creo que es otra cosa tiene los ojos hinchados como su hubiera estado llorando.

Eso es porque toda la noche estuvo llorando, desde mi cuarto la podía escuchar.-interrumpió Okon

Si comprendo, pero Omasu insístele la necesitamos hay demasiada gente, si se rehúsa yo me ocupare de ella mas tarde.

Ese día por mas que Omasu le pidió a Misao que bajara ella se rehusó, el día estaba por llegar a su fin cuando todos los clientes se hubieron retirado Okina se dirigió a la habitación de la okashira que no había salido.

Misao.-interrumpió abruptamente en la habitación de la joven la cual se encontraba recostada en su futón con la cara tapada y en forma fetal, claramente se escuchaba que sollozaba.- Misao volvió a hablar esta vez con tono grave porque no has ido a trabajar y porque sigues acostada no has cumplido con tus obligaciones que te sucede.

La joven al escuchar el tono de enfado de su abuelo solo contesto.- Okina déjame en paz no me siento bien.

Misao te ordeno que te levantes de una vez, no me salgas con este tipo de espectáculos, no me digas que estas así por lo de ayer.

Y como quieres que este si me has dado la espalda y me estas obligando a hacer algo que yo no quiero.

Tu vas a hacer no lo que yo dijo sino lo que depuso para ti tu abuelo, te casaras y honraras a nuestro grupo.

Nuevamente la joven empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, pero yo no quiero no lo amo... yo solo amo a Aoshi y sabiéndolo tú mejor que nadie me pides que me case con alguien mas, yo solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Aoshi san.

No me interesa si lo amas o no cumplirás con tus obligaciones y eso es todo lo que importa. Y deja de llorar yo no te eduque para que en un momento de debilidad te desplomaras, tu fuiste educada para ser una mujer fuerte que pueda afrontar todo lo que se le ponga en su camino sin titubear un solo instante. Mañana temprano quiero que estés ayudando en el restaurante.- y nuevamente dejo sola a la chica que al escuchar el regaño de su abuelo recobro un poco la cordura y su mirada desolada se torno en desafiante y ruda.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**gabyhyatt: te agradesco por tu comentario y espero y sigas leyendo..**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	3. Chapter 3 EL RETO DE AOSHI

**KIMOCHI HANBUN**

SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS

**CAPITULO III: _EL RETO DE AOSHI_**

Mi pequeña Misao lo siento tanto, pero no debes perder la esperanza aun tengo una ultima carta.-decía Okina mientras bajaba las escaleras aun no había recorrido mas de tres escalones cuando tropezó con una persona.

Aoshi san que esta usted haciendo.

Okina necesitamos hablar de algo que no me queda claro.-decía fríamente Aoshi. ambos entraron en la habitación de Aoshi.

Hace unos momento venia subiendo hacia mi habitación y escuche como le gritabas a Misao. Okina tu nunca le habías hablado como lo acabas de hacer, en realidad tu deseo es que Misao se case con ese joven insulso.

No te equivocas lo último que quiero ver es que Misao sea infeliz, pero tu Aoshi Shinomori, conoces mejor que nadie las consecuencias que tendría que enfrentar Misao si se rehúsa.- la voz del anciano se escuchaba cansada.

Entiendo es entonces por eso que nunca mencionaste cual de nosotros dos es el líder de los Oniwabanshu. Porque aun crees que la puedes llegar a salvar; estoy en lo correcto o me equivoco.

Al escuchar aquel cuestionamiento Okina se sorprendió, pues a pesar de que Aoshi estaba en parte en lo correcto, Okina no lo estaba, había llegado a pensar que Aoshi se declarara como el líder después de todo su elección fue unánime y por lo tanto legitima mientras que Misao se había autoproclamado Okashira, pero eso había sido un error y no era del todo legitima; entonces si Aoshi seguía siendo el líder él tendría que ser el que se casara y no Misao. Este plan le pareció bastante bueno pero se había olvidado de una cosa muy importante que solo se llego a percatar cuando vio a Misao llorando y cuando esta le respondió que a la unica persona que ella amaba se llamaba Aoshi Shinomori, él hombre que se encontraba frente al anciano; con esto él se dio cuenta que su plan tenía una gran falla y es que en un principio solo pensó en la felicidad de él mas que en la Misao pero hasta ese momento cayo en la cuenta que Misao sería incluso mas infeliz si Aoshi fuera el que se casara y todo esto porque ella estaba enamorada de él; entonces que podría hacer.- aun se encontraba viendo de nueva cuenta todas las posibilidades cuando la fría voz de Aoshi se escucho.

Okina si eso es lo que pensaste en un principio déjame decirte que estas mal, que te hace pensar que yo aceptare casarme con esa mujer. Además si mas no recuerdo es Misao y no yo quien es el Okashira, cuando ella se adjudico ese título debió haber pensado en las consecuencia ahora que cumpla con su deber.-su voz sonaba mas severa que de costumbre, todo esto lo dijo sin inmutarse era como si tratara un tema cualquiera, en realidad parecía que todo este asunto de Misao no le interesara. Pero la verdad era otra.

Aoshi veo que estaba equivocado acerca de tu forma de pensar con respecto a Misao; creí que le tenías cierta estima pero veo que estoy en un error, no me explico como puedes ser tan frío y duro con la única persona que nunca te ha dado la espalda y siempre ha estado a tu lado sin importarle las consecuencias.- le reprochaba con voz desafiante Okina al escuchar la forma en que minutos antes se expresara de su nieta, no termino de hablar pues el ex-okashira ya había abandonado la habitación y ahora se dirigía de nueva cuenta al templo.

Aoshi no regreso a la casa hasta la mañana siguiente toda la noche se quedo solo en el templo en ocasiones meditaba, otras entrenaba y solo de vez en cuando recordaba la charla que tuvo por la tarde con Okina y en especial evocaba la imagen de su protegida llorando recostada en su fúton tal como la había encontrado la mañana del día anterior. Esa mañana se levanto antes que todos y cuando se dirigía al baño tal y como lo había dicho Okon por el día; escucho toda la noche el llanto de la chica, por primera vez su curiosidad fue mas grande que su autocontrol y corrió un poco el shayi tratando de no hacer ruido y ahí vio en medio de la penumbra del alba a Misao llorando como nunca antes la había visto. Tal parece que este fue el detonante para tomar una decisión antes de volver a la casa.

Cuando entro por la puerta del Aoiya encontró a Misao atendiendo mesas, lo que vio no solo lo sorprendió sino también lo tranquilizo pues la chica se mostraba como todos los días alegre, fresca, llena de vitalidad; en todo esto percibió algo que le incomodo sería posible que Misao se haya resignado a aceptar tan fácil su destino e incluso haya aceptado que aquel joven que sin razón aparente irritaba a Aoshi seria su marido; por unos instantes se sintió mal consigo mismo había algo que lo incomodaba y eso era la felicidad de la chica, pero porque ahora se preocupaba en esas cosas. Aun se encontraba de pie en la puerta cuando la voz de Misao lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Aoshi san; me alegro que este de vuelta estaba empezando a preocuparme por usted, porque no llego a dormir anoche le ocurrió algo.-a pesar que su apariencia era la de siempre al igual que sus gestos y voz y esa dulce sonrisa que tenía; eran falsas. Pero que mas podía hacer nada solo resignarme, ahora me doy cuenta que mi destino no era estar con Aoshi.- se dijo a si misma durante la noche cuando todas sus lagrimas habían brotado de su cuerpo.

Aoshi de esto ultimo no se dio cuenta, solo le respondió un simple buenos días y se marcho a su cuarto no sin antes recordarle que le subiera el te.

Esta bien enseguida subiré solo termino de atender a los clientes.

Después de que Aoshi volvió a su cuarto ya aseado se sentó cerca del shayi que daba al patio y empezó de nuevo su meditación, de improvisto alguien entro en su cuarto.

Aoshi san, le traigo el te. Mientras realizaba la ceremonia su vista se fijaba en el rostro de Aoshi y es que cada que él meditaba su facciones se volvía mas pacificas en esos momentos parecía ser otra persona una cálida y alegre, y no como en realidad era frío y duro. Aunque eso a ella no le importaba pues sabía que esa postura solo era para que las personas no hurgaran y se percataran de la persona que en realidad era Aoshi y le había funcionado bastante bien para todas las personas excepto para ella que mas de una vez conoció al verdadero Aoshi cuando el se mostraba gentil, aun recordaba esa etapa de su vida a pesar de que sucedió cuando era aun muy pequeña como para darse cuenta que un día lo llegaría a amar.

Misao estas derramando el te.-la saco de sus pensamientos las voz de Aoshi que a pesar de que el joven mantenía los ojos cerrados sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabía que ella lo estaba mirando y que la infusión se había derramado.

Misao estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos y en la mirada del apuesto ninja que al escuchar su voz dio un brinco involuntario provocando que todo el te se derramara.-lo lamento mucho estaba pensando en tantas cosas que no me di cuenta, enseguida bajare y le preparare mas, gomen nasai Aoshi san.- decía apenada mientras empezaba a limpiar el desorden.

Ya olvídalo se me fueron las ganas, pero dime en que tanto pensabas.-le preguntaba mientras cambia de postura.

En tantas cosas, pensaba en como será mi vida si me caso con Eiji.- respondía melancólicamente la joven.

Aun sigues pensando en eso, creí que ya lo habías asimilado.

Aoshi san una cosa es asimilarlo y otra aceptarlo, yo... su voz se empezó a quebrar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, yo no quiero casarme con ese hombre, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer yo no lo quiero yo solo quiero a... Con permiso.-salió de la habitación tan rápido que dejo todo el desorden de tazas rotas en la habitación de Aoshi.

Por su parte Aoshi había abierto los ojos solo para encontrarse con la mirada llena de tristeza y desesperación de Misao.- ahora veo que todo era una farsa, entonces mi plan sigue en pie.- con esto se levanto y se dirigió al comedor donde todos estaban comiendo.

Okina, Misao tengo algo que decirles.- su voz era mas dura de la que solía emplear.-no estoy dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente el lugar de Okashira es por eso que lo reclamo como mío de nuevo y para hacerme merecedor, Misao te reto a un duelo por el título de Okashira.

Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar se sorprendieron por lo que habían acabo de escuchar, como era posible que Aoshi estuviera reclamando el título de Okashira nunca se hubieron imaginado que él aun lo deseara aunque él nunca renuncio de manera voluntaria a éste, pero no por ello significaba que ahora después que ya había pasado casi dos años lo quisiera; pero lo mas increíble que estuviera retando a Misao por éste. Que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando todos creyeron que esto nunca pasaría, todos sabían muy bien que esa pelea se inclinaba indiscutiblemente a favor de Aoshi, pues no solo era hombre y mas grande que Misao sino que tenía mas experiencia en los combates que ella, esto no quiere decir que sus compañeros no creyera en que su hasta ahora líder pudiera vencerlo, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era que si Misao aceptaba contaría entonces con muy pocas posibilidades para salir airosa y es que a pesar de que la chica entrenaba con bastante regularidad y había mejorado bastante sus técnicas aun no contaba con el máximo nivel para ser una completa Okashira aun le faltaba mucho que aprender. Que le sucedía a Aoshi acaso había vuelto a ser el de antes si era así Misao corría un grave peligro pues todos sabían que Aoshi era un contrincante capas de matar a su adversario, pero se atrevería a hacer lo mismo con Misao. Todos estaban convencidos que Aoshi sentía un tipo de aprecio hacia con la chica pero ahora con esta declaración de guerra no sabían que pensar.

Okina apenas y pudo contener la compostura, que era lo que estaba tramando Aoshi, acaso la chica Ukemi le había parecido lo suficientemente apuesta como para quererla como su esposa y por esta razón deseaba ser el Okashira. No en que estaba pensando Okina Aoshi no era ese tipo de personas, pero entonces que pasaba.- Aoshi no estarás hablando en serio.- exclamo después de un lapso donde nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Tu crees que yo soy del tipo de sujetos que hacen bromas, lo dijo enserio Misao te estoy retando a un duelo que no lo entiendes quiero ser el Okashira ese derecho siempre a sido mío tu solo lo usurpaste.

Aoshi san, no entiendo que le sucede.-respondía la joven ninja saliendo del shok que le causaban las palabras del apuesto ninja y es que ella nunca imagino que algo así pudiera pasar, por que motivo Aoshi la había retado que le pasaba ella nunca imagino que aun deseara ser el Okashira pero sobre todo no lo creyó capas que la pudiera amenazar y mas aun retar. Eso significaba que toda su vida había estado equivocada con respecto a la persona que era, ahora se daba cuenta que Aoshi nunca se había preocupado por ella que nunca le había interesado como a ella le interesaba él, llegó a pensar que solo la veía como una pobre que se quedo huérfana y que por lastima la había acogido. Finalmente se dijo a si misma ahora me doy cuenta que las apariencias engañan y que en un instante nuestras mas firmes convicciones pueden transformase en meras quimeras. De improvisto miles de sentimientos emergieron del interior de la chica, desilusión, sorpresa, confusión, decepción, odio, rencor; estos dos fueron los que predominaron y de improvisto su rostro cambio de total sorpresa a uno lleno de furia y solo alcanzo a pronunciar.- Aoshi si ese es tu deseo, con gusto lo acepto pero desde ahora te dijo que no te será tan fácil derrotarme.

Entonces te veré mañana por la tarde en el templo.-repuso con una mueca en su rostro.

Nadie de los ahí presentes pudo dejar de sorprenderse cuando escucharon que Misao aceptaba el duelo, creyeron que ella se rehusaría no por miedo sino por que era Aoshi la persona que ella mas quería; pero entonces porque reacciono tan precipitadamente. Okina estaba por interceptar a Misao para que rechazara tal oferta antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna la chica ya había abandonado la habitación casi al mismo tiempo que Aoshi.

Ambos pasaron uno muy cerca del otro pero cada uno con direcciones distintas ella se dirigió a su habitación y él a la calle, pasaron rozándose el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar al otro y mucho menos a pronunciar palabra alguna. Misao se aparto de él lo mas pronto posible y corrió a su habitación aun le seguían resonando en su mente las palabras de él y aun mas su respuesta.- como fui tan tonta para aceptar. Yo no puedo pelear con Aoshi san, no puedo y no quiero, pero no tengo otra salida y no puedo olvidar que todo este tiempo se burlo de mí.-decía deprimida en la soledad de su habitación la chica mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

Él salió a la calle sin una dirección en especifico solo se dejo guiar por sus pies, cuando finalmente se canso de estar vagando, el sol ya se encontraba en lo mas bajo y la luna empezaba a hacer su aparición. Pronto la noche cayo completamente y con esta las sombras de su corazón, se detuvo sin siquiera pensarlo cerca del río y como si fuera una proyección ante sus ojos desfilaron imágenes de Misao al principio cuando aun era una niña y empezaba a hablar y caminar por esa época el tenia poco menos de 15 años y sería dentro de poco el nuevo Okashira. Después vio como fue creciendo hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora...-Esto es lo único que puedo hacer para impedir que Misao sufra, ella aun es joven y puede elegir con quien casarse y así podrá vivir feliz y entonces mi misión abra terminado, después de todo yo prometí que cuidaría a Misao hasta que ya no me fuera posible.-hablaba él apuesto ninja con un dejo de amargura en su voz.- solo espero que se pueda dar cuenta de esto, que comprenda que es lo mejor para ella.-y con esta última reflexión regreso al Aoiya a su cuarto donde permaneció sentado hasta que amaneció.

* * *

**Rinko InuKai: te agradesco tu comentario y pues al igual qeu a tí esta es mi pareja favorita; no es que la demas no me gusten mas bien siento que es con ellos con los cuales me es mas fácil trabajar esto se debe a que en el anime su relacion quedo como algo etereo razón por la cual nos permite adaptarla segun nuestros deseos. En fin me he salio un poco del tema así que Sayonara.**

**Misao-21: lo mas seguro es que si exista una solucion para Misao pero antes de que todo cambie a su favor tendra que afrontar varias pruebas. Arigato por los reviews. **

**HADA: te agradesco sinceramente ambos comentarios tanto el concerniente a la historia como el de como habilitar los mensajes como te abras percatado no soy muy bueno en esto pero deacuerdo a tu explicacion parece que ya se solucionaron las cosas de no ser así te agradecere que me lo vuelvas a decir. **

**AkikoSaman: pues parece que la situacion no mejora y al contrario va peor, pero ten la seguridad que Aoshi sabe lo que hace... o bueno eso esperamos... gracias por el review. **

**Minue: tienes razon Okina no es así pero era la unica forma de hacer entrar en razón a Misao sino quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas hubiera estado en ese estado; pero ojala que con este cap. te quedes mas tranquila con respecto a la forma de ser de Okina; pues yo si lo considero un hombre de caracter fuerte cuando lo amerita la ocasión aunque por lo general sea todo lo contrario. **

**

* * *

**

**Les agradesco a todas las personas que han estado leyendo mi historia sea o no que dejen reviews; aunque si las dejan es mucho mejor (rostro de felicidad); bueno los veo en el cuarto cap. y seguire leyendo sus comentarios. **

**DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU **

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI. **


	4. Chapter 4 EL DUELO ENTRE AOSHI Y MISAO

_**KIMOCHI HANBUN**_

SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS

**_CAPITULO IV: EL DUELO ENTRE AOSHI Y MISAO_**

Esa mañana en el Aoiya había mas alboroto que el de costumbre y es que los encargados no se podían concentrar en su trabajo, permanecieron toda la mañana con la vista fija en el reloj mas que en lo que servían y atendían. Ese periodo que va de las 6:00 de la mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde les pareció una eternidad, pero ahora que el viejo reloj marcaba las 5:50 sintieron que el tiempo se había pasado en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Oh! Por kami ya es la hora; que pasara ahora.-exclamaba aterrada Okon

Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer verdad.-dijo Shiro terminando de guardar los trastes.

Y si vamos y convencemos a Aoshi que decline su oferta.-decía esperanzado Kuro.

Que opinas Misao, estas deacuerdo..Misaoooo.-decía Omasu mientras con la vista buscaba a Misao.- es cierto hoy no bajo en todo el día y tampoco e visto a Aoshi san

Solo hasta este momento se habían percatado que ninguno de los dos se habían dejado ver en todo lo que llevaba el día.

Okina, no has visto a Misao.-preguntaba preocupada Omasu al ver entrar a Okina.

Misao se acaba de marchar, va a enfrentar a Aoshi.

Y Aoshi san donde esta, desde ayer no lo he visto.

El salió muy temprano rumbo al templo.

Entonces ese combate si se va a llevar a cabo, tenemos que ir a detener a Misao, no podemos dejar que...-fue interrumpida la preocupada chica por un grito de desaprobación de Okina

Nooo, es mejor quedarnos aquí y esperar, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Es algo que solo le concierne a Aoshi y a Misao.

Okina pero...

Oye viejo tu sabes algo que nosotros ignoramos por completo, dinos que es.- pregunto de improvisto Okon.

Queeee, por que lo dices, te equivocas

Claro que no me equivoco, no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo sabiendo el problema en el que Misao esta envuelta.

_FLASH BACK_

Aoshi a donde vas a esta hora, y mas con lo que acaba de pasar no hablaste enserio o si.

Okina no fue esto lo que tu deseabas, que yo fuera el premio para que esa chica se pudiera convertir en la okashira de su grupo.

No, te equivocas, yo no te pedí esto.

Bueno en ese caso, déjame solo quieres, yo se lo que hago.-y se alejo sin siquiera dar una explicación del porque de su comportamiento

Aoshi quien lo hubiera pensado de ti, veo que Misao te importa mas de lo que crees, tanto así que estas dispuesto a sacrificar tu felicidad por defender la de esa persona. Valla creo que ni tu mismo estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo, pero deseo que esto termine de la mejor forma posible.-repetía para sus adentros Okina mientras veía como Aoshi se alegaba del Aoiya.

_FIN DEL FASH BACK._

Bueno solo les puedo decir que Aoshi no es malo, lo sabré yo que desde chiquillo lo he criado.-y con esto se retiro del salón dejando a todos con cara de no entender que era lo que en realidad pasaba por la mente del viejo.

Eran exactamente las 6:00 de la tarde cuando Misao entraba con paso firme y decidido al templo donde solo se llegaba a apreciar una silueta que se hallaba en un rincón de pie, era la silueta de una persona de un hombre, pero se notaba singularmente enrarecido el contorno humano por dos curvas cortas que sobresalían a ambos lados. Cuando la chica entro el hombre exclamo.

Misao veo que has cumplido con tu palabra, y estas aquí, pero donde se quedo todo tu escuadrón de defensores.-decía de manera despectiva y con el rostro mas serio que de costumbre al igual que la frialdad que empleaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Acaso pensaste que te resultaría tan fácil obtener el título de okashira, pues estas muy equivocado Aoshi Shinomori, porque yo no te lo permitiré luchare con todas mis fuerzas y te darás cuenta que me has juzgado mal, y no necesito de la ayuda de mis amigos para liquidarte- respondía la chica empleando un tono de voz distinto al que solía emplear, era totalmente apago y sin ningún dejo de alegría como era lo normal en ella.

Entonces prepárate Misao Makimachi porque al igual que tú yo luchare con todas mis fuerzas, y te darás cuenta que fue una insolencia de tu parte enfrentarme con tanta confianza y sobre todo el haberme arrancado el título de okashira.-le contestaba mientras con paso lento pero firme caminaba hacia el centro del templo y se colocaba en posición para pelear, sosteniendo en ambas manos sus kodachi.

Eso lo veremos; aaaagggghhhhh.- y con un rápido movimiento la chica salió disparada hacia su contrincante, en este lapso que iba desde el punto donde había permanecido parada hasta donde se encontraba Aoshi, había sacado ágilmente sus kunai arrogándolas hacia su blanco.

Él no realizo ningún movimiento con sus pies tan solo basto con agitar de un lado a otro sus kodachi para desviar las armas de la chica. Ella esto lo sabía muy bien, sabía que Aoshi tenía demasiada confianza en si mismo como para desplazarse a otro lugar con ese ataque tan débil, pero aprovecho que solo utilizara sus brazo así que sin demorar mas cuando las kunais iban directo hacía él ella se arrojo al suelo barriendo a su adversario, pero él bien pudo esquivar ambos movimientos. Ella se incorporo de inmediato y se lanzo de nuevo contra él a pesar que la chica utilizaba toda su fuerza en cada ataque, no lograba hacerle el mas leve daño, Aoshi por su parte solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques.

Después de la primera contienda, Misao se encontraba algo agitada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y comenzaba a sudar, él tan solo se había despojado de su gabardina y había enfundado sus kodachi de nuevo, aun no se sentía agitado.

Misao que sucede si esto es apenas un calentamiento, estas sudando mucho, aun estas a tiempo de retractarte. Y con esto yo podré declarar mi victoria. -Decía fríamente Aoshi

Ese comentario la había hecho enfadar, aun la seguía tratando con una chiquilla, y lo que era peor indirectamente le había hecho ver que era todavía muy débil como para dañarlo.- si eso ya lo se y si esa es la razón por la cual no me has atacado ni una sola vez y por el contrario has esquivado todos mis ataques esta vez no será así.- le decía mientras con una mano se limpiaba el sudor de su frente; seguía pensando una estrategia para poder dañarlo aunque sea solo una vez.-ahora te obligare a luchar enserio.

Y de nuevo fue ella la que inicio el ataque repitió lo mismo que hiciera al comienzo de la contienda solo que esta vez no trato de barrerlo, antes de que él se diera cuenta Misao había girado hacia su izquierda logrando propinarle un golpe con el puño cerrado gusto debajo de las costillas. Aoshi por el contrario estaba seguro que repetiría la misma operación de antes- Misao como pudiste creer que caíria de nuevo en... sus palabras fueron apagadas con un ligero ouch que emergió al sentir una punzada justo donde Misao lo había golpeado, aun se sentía un poco confundido; como había sido posible que cayera en la misma trampa que él le había enseñado a Misao cuando tenía 8 años en donde aquella vez le explico que lo fundamental de este ataque era propinar varios golpes en el menor tiempo posible entonces si era así el siguiente ataque consistía en... antes de que pudiera alegarse de ahí sintió como algo frío paso cerca de su hombro derecho desgarrándole su ropa de ninja y con esta su propia carne. Y es que Misao tan pronto como asesto su primer golpe dio un rápido salto hacia atrás y lanzo una de sus kunai misma que había alcanzado su objetivo; satisfecha la joven al ver que su estrategia había dado resultado decidió continuar con ella, estaba a punto de cambiar de posición cuando se dio cuenta que Aoshi se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetro de ella, entonces eso quería decir que Aoshi estaba por atacarla. Él utilizo tan solo la fuerza que le brindaba la palma de su mano para hacer que la chica perdiera el control de sus piernas y cayera al suelo pero antes de que diera de lleno contra el piso se incorporo dando un salto hacia atrás logrando con esto alegarse de su adversario pero no lo suficiente como para esquivar la estocada que Aoshi le había propinado con una de sus afiladas kodachi la chica solo alcanzo a proferir un grito agudo de dolor mientras se cubría con una mano la pierna izquierda que empezaba a sangrar, a pesar de esto la chica no se inmutó pues solo se trataba de una pequeña cortada y lanzo de nuevacuenta sus kunais hacia las manos de Aoshi, una de ella logro dar en el blanco y cortar la mano del apuesto ninja logrando con esto que su kodachi se precipitara al suelo, Misao aprovecho eso y corrió hacía el arma que tomo entre sus manos y con esta nueva arma embistió de nuevacuenta a Aoshi; él volvió a esquivar todos los ataques de la chica, que con cada uno de estos su precisión se iba haciendo mas certera aunque su velocidad comenzaba a disminuir a causa de la pierna herida. La batalla llevaba poco menos de 20 minutos la presión ante la cual se estaba viendo obligado Aoshi comenzaba a hacerse notar; en una estocada Aoshi perdió el equilibrio y todo por que se había dado cuenta que Misao en realidad había mejorado bastante mas de lo que él hubiera imaginado y hasta cierto punto querido y cayo al suelo, pero con esta caía realizo un movimiento involuntario con la mano con la que sujetaba la Kodachi que aun le quedaba haciendo que esta penetrara parte del cuerpo de la chica que se encontraba muy cerca de él como para haber podido esquivar ese golpe. Ella lanzo un desgarrador grito de dolor, soltando la kodachi que sujetaba y se dejo caer encima del joven. Dando por finalizada la tan estresante batalla para ambos oponentes. Misao se encontraba inconsciente.

Aoshi al ver que Misao se dirigía directamente al filo de su espada sin poder esquivarla, giro hábilmente la muñeca logrando con esto que la herida inminente de la chica fuera lo menos profunda posible, cuando vio que su espada penetraba fácilmente el cuerpo de la chica abrió tantos sus ojos que en estos se apreciaron por primera vez miedo y terror. Justo en el momento en que el cuerpo de Misao se desvanecía el arrojo su espada y recibió con sus manos a Misao que había perdido el conocimiento. Aun no terminaba de procesar en su cerebro todo esto que había acabado de suceder cuando Misao abrió los ojos, puso una de sus manos ensangrentada en el rostro de Aoshi y exclamo.- Aoshi san lo siento, usted es el vencedor.-y volvió a cerrar los ojos; él aun mantenía ese rostro lleno de terror y miedo por lo que acababa de hacer, que solo pronuncio un lo siento Misao, el cual ella nunca escucho. Y salió rumbo al Aoiya con Misao en brazos. El trayecto del templo al Aoiya consistía en poco menos de 15 minutos pero para Aoshi resulto ser como si fueran horas, se dirigía con un andar rápido y de tanto en tanto decía en voz alta el nombre la chica acompañado de palabras de animo como un: Misao no te rindas o Misao pronto estarás bien. Esto él lo hacia porque sabía muy bien que cuando las personas se desmayan a causa de heridas lo mejor es llamarlas para que no mueran, aunque esas palabras también tenían otro significado y las decía por razones que aun él mismo desconocía o se negaba a aceptar.

Tan pronto llego a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos a la espera del arribo de Misao, exclamo- necesita un medico, esta herida. Todos emitieron gritos de sorpresa y temor al ver a la chica herida e inconsciente.

Shiro y Kuro, vallan a buscar a Okina.

Okón lleva al cuarto de Misao agua caliente y algunas hierbas medicinales.

Aoshi sube a Misao.- empezó a dar ordenes Omasu que era la que mas apego por Misao sentía.

Yo subiere agua fría, vendas y gasas.

Todos acataron rápidamente la orden dada y cada uno se dirijo a realizar su enmienda. Tan pronto llego a la habitación de Misao Aoshi recostó a la chica sobre su futón, Omasu le dirigió una mirada fulminante al ahora Okashira y este comprendió que se debía retirarse de ese lugar pero algo en su interior le impidió abandonar a la chica e ignoro a Omasu.

Aoshi san por favor haga el favor de salir del cuarto de Misao ya bastante daño a hecho como para seguir interfiriendo.- la voz de la chica se escuchaba realmente molesta. Y Aoshi supo que al igual que ella todos los miembros de la casa debían estar molestos con él, pero como les podría explicar que lastimar a la chica había sido un accidente. No pronuncio palabra alguna y solo se puso de pie, pero no salió del cuarto solo se quedo parado a un lado de la puerta lo suficientemente lejos para no molestar a Omasu, pero si lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que Omasu hacía. Después de uno cuantos minutos entro con un rápido andar Okon llevando en manos lo que se le había pedido, deposito aun lado de Omasu el agua y la preparo con algunas hierbas medicinales y sumergió un trapo en esta. La joven volvió la vista hacia Aoshi y estaba a punto de volverle a pedirle que se fuera pero supo que eso sería solo gastar saliva así que solo le dirigió una última mirada de desaprobación y comenzó a quitarle a la chica la parte de arriba de su traje y lavar sus heridas con la infusión de Okon; al quitárselo quedo totalmente desnudo su cuerpo pudiéndose apreciar una vendas envueltas alrededor de sus senos las cuales servían como sostén y por debajo de sus costillas la herida que había provocado la kodachi de Aoshi. Él al ver aquella escena se sintió profundamente arrepentido y culpable, aunque también descubrió que le había agradado observar el cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica.

Omasu y Okon aun se encontraban curando el cuerpo de la chica cuando entro Okina que en cuanto vio a Misao tendida en el futón corrió hacia ella y junto con este Shiro y Kuro,.

Misao mi ángel, que fue lo que sucedió aquí,-decía mientras se acercaba a ella, pero al ver la condición en que se encontraba pego el grito en el cielo.-Shiro, Kuro, no pueden pasar, no mientras Misao se encuentre así, ahhhhhhh Aoshi que haces aquí.-decía aun mas sorprendido al percatarse de su presencia, pues aunque se encontraba lejos de ella bien podía verla.

Por favor salgan todos necesito que nos dejen solas para poder atender a Misao.-los interrumpió Omasu y eso hicieron todos dejaron que las chicas se ocupara de las heridas de Misao.

Aoshi podría hablar contigo necesito que me expliques que fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Misao.- decía Okina mientras se dirigía al ninja que se disponía a entrar a su cuarto. Ya en el cuarto de este.

Ahora dime si tu plan salió deacuerdo a como lo habías planeado.- hablaba con un tono sereno.

Enserio tú al igual que todos crees que la verdadera razón por la que la rete fue porque deseaba ese título.- hablo con su misma voz fría y apagada y su rostro había vuelto a presentar esa gélides habitual.

No, eso no lo creí en ningún momento, pero entonces como fue que ella termino así.

Mi plan en ese duelo consistía en desgastar el poder de Misao tanto físico como mental, es por eso que desde antes de que este diera inicio me propuse concentrarme solo en esquivar los golpes de ella y así al cansarla no tendría que atacarla, pues esperaba que ella se rindiera.

Veo que subestimaste mas de la cuenta el potencial de Misao.

Si, al principio todo marchaba deacuerdo a mí plan antes de que terminara el primer ataque parecía que ya estaba cansada, pero ella sintió que yo solo me estaba burlando y me lo reprocho así que al ver que era mucho mas hábil de lo que había pensado decidí atacarla, sin utilizar toda mi fuerza claro esta; cuando yo realice el primer movimiento con mi arma creí que lo esquivaría fácilmente pero se le dificulto mas de la cuenta así fue como la herí en la pierna. Para cuando repare en que utilizar armas en contra de ella podía ser mas arriesgado de lo que había pensado me volví a concentrar de nuevo en solo evadirla; pero ella logro que perdiera una de mis kodachi y se hizo de esta para atacarme, de improvisto perdí el equilibrio y caí pero con esto logre causarle esa herida en su abdomen aunque trate de que fuera el menor riesgo posible fue inevitable.

Si ahora me queda claro, pero entonces esto significa que tu aceptaras la propuesta de Kizuna.

Pues como ahora soy de nuevo el Okashira de los Oniwabanshu debo cumplir con mi deber, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.-y abandono la habitación sin pronunciar otra cosa, se disponía tocar para ver como se encontraba Misao pero no lo creyó conveniente así que se alejo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien desde adentro lo llamo por su nombre.

Aoshi san, lamento haberle hablado de la forma en que lo hice hace unos momentos.-se disculpo Omasu- pero debe de comprenderme al ver en ese estado a Misao no me pude contener, Aoshi san ¿por que lo hizo?.

Aoshi se sentía desconcertado tanto porque se dieron cuenta de que estaba parado enfrente del cuarto de Misao tanto por la pregunta de la chica, hubiera querido decirle que lo lamentaba, pero no lo hizo en su lugar se escucho otra voz

Omasu, que acaso no conoces los riesgos que se corren en una pelea, por mucho que uno no desee dañar a su adversario es algo inevitable.-le respondió Okina que iba saliendo del cuarto de Aoshi.

Si comprendo, bueno voy a traer mas agua si desean pueden entrar a verla Okon ya se fue a descansar pues pasan ya de la media noche; en realidad sus heridas no eran tan graves como parecían y el desmayo fue a causa del esfuerzo que hizo, ahora esta durmiendo pero pueden entrar.-y se retiro con el cubo de agua.

Aoshi será mejor que entres a ver como esta finalmente directa o indirectamente tu fuiste el culpable de esa heridas.-le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro y empujando al joven ninja al ver que se encontraba indeciso al respecto de lo que tenía que hacer.

Aoshi entro con paso vacilante y se arrodillo cerca del futón donde descansaba Misao, se encontraba ya aseada y sus heridas se encontraban cubiertas por unos vendajes, dormía placidamente hasta se hubiera llegado a pensar que no había sucedido nada que su cuerpo se encontraba en perfecta condiciones y que su sueño era como el de todos los días; pero eso no era cierto y Aoshi lo sabía, sabía que debajo de esas vendas se ocultaban dos heridas que habían sido provocadas por él y que lo mas seguro era que su cuerpo quedara marcado por ese error suyo. De improvisto y sin que su razón obedeciera a sus movimientos su mano se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta hacer contacto con la tersa piel de la chica, y con apenas posar su mano sobre su cuerpo lo recorrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la herida cerca de su vientre. Misao-pronuncio en apenas un susurro- lo siento nunca creí que ese duelo pudiera dar un giro inesperado...- de improvisto fue interrumpido por la voz de la chica que pronuncio sin abrir los ojos- no se preocupe Aoshi san, fue mi culpa. Y de nuevacuenta en la cálida habitación reino el silencio por lo que restaba de noche.

Aoshi tan pronto escucho la voz de Misao aparto su mano de su cuerpo¿pero por que se había despertado? tal vez él sin percatarse había tocado de lleno el cuerpo de Misao¿habrá escuchado lo que dije? Es lo mas fáctico pues sino porque me respondió con esas palabras, se cuestionaba el apuesto ninja después de que la conmoción se le hubiera pasado, aunque también agradeció que estuvieran solos y que ella no abrió los ojos pues tan pronto como la oyó hablar sintió un ligero cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo que pronto se hizo visible en su rostro en especial en sus mejillas. Después de eso su mente volvió a quedar en blanco, se levanto de su lugar y salió a recibir el fresco de la noche, ahí volvió a sentarse pero ahora para meditar, pero ahora que todo ese vértigo que sintió en el día había desapareció se sintió profundamente cansado como no se sentía desde hace tiempo, aunque ese dolor no solo provenía de su cuerpo sino mas bien de su espíritu y sobre todo de su corazón; aunque esto el nunca lo había sentido así que no le presto importancia y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido en el cuarto de Misao, cerca del shayi que daba hacía el patio.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**HADA:** oye que ruda eres con Aoshi; pero bueno en ocasiones creo que se merece que alguien lo haga entrar en razón. Espero que te haya gustado como quedo la parte de la pelea, pues igual y creo que fue algo equitativo. 

**Akiki-Sama(n):**pues nuevamente gracias por estar aquí leyendo, y si efectivamente ambos tienen rasgos similares cuando de pelear se trata y como no iba a resultar obstinada y terna Misao si fue educada por Aoshi que él es igual a ella.

**Cristy-girl:** jiji pues si Misao se quedo con una mala imagen de su amor, pero quien no pensaría igual si alguien a quien quieres te sale con esas cosas.

**Sheenaeikki**: ok gracias por leer mi fic y por tomarte la molestia de escribir tus ideas y si con el transcurso de los cap. Veremos a un Aoshi mas humano. (o no, mmm habrá que seguir leyendo).

**Minue: **bueno una vez solucionado el problema de Okina, hay que tratar de solucionar la situación de ambos ninjas aunque no creo que el plan B sea el mas apropiado en este momento pues para eso Aoshi tendría que aceptar sus sentimientos y eso va para largo. Aunque me encanta que opines de esta manera. Arigato.

**Alis Chan/Rinko InuKai: **valla tanto tu nombre como tu review son largos, pero por eso me encanto todo lo que pusiste, me dio mucho gusto saber que hay personas que esperan con gusto mi trabajo, eso me hace sentir muy feliz ( Tao Jun S. Llora y llora en frente del teclado mientras escribe y escucha a Siam Shade). Y tu petición a sido cumplidaaunque no pido nada a cambio...bueno solo mas comentarios por parte de todas (os). Punto final ya estas agregada a mi correo espero verte pronto por esos rumbos jiji; bye.

**x-MiSaO-x:** que Misao fuera la ganadora (pose del David pensante) pues eso seria bueno, pero aquí el problema seria como se va a ablandar el corazón de Aoshi, al contrario seria todavía mas frío o quien sabe( Tao Jun S. Sigue en la misma posee), en cuanto termine la historia original buscare la forma de hacer a Misao ganadora; aunque aquí no salió tan mal parada, ademas tal vez no haya ganado la guerra pero si una batalla que se vera mas a delante y no me refiero a algo físico ehh!.

En fin ya me estoy empezando a emocionar demasiado así que hasta aquí llegue. Les agradezco a todos como siempre por tomarse el tiempo para leer a todos lo que están aquí y a los venideros. O.k. Minna san Domo Arigato Gozaimasu. Mata ashita.

Ayer miercoles espere como siempre a que dieran las 20:00 para ver Tsukihime, dejen les dijo que desde que la vi por primera vez me encanto; y pues mas ayer ya que tuvo un final muy lindo (si lo vieron saben de que hablo...sino) les cuenrto que Arcueid trata de separarse de Shiki pues al ver su herida sus deseos de chupar su sangre se hacen latentes; Shiki despues de saber algunas cosas va a buscarla a su depto. aquí ella le pide perdón y él a ella, finalmente solucionan las cosas y el amor que se venía haciendo latente cap. atras se consuma al final del episodio (y aquí es la parte hermosa enserio a mí me parecio perfecta, una muestra hací de amor cualquiera la desea...y el cuerpo de Shiki era perfecto), al final Shiki se despierta y encuenta una nota de Arcueid donde solo dice bye bye. Ahora solo espero el prox miecoles para ver el final.

Bueno esto lo pongo por que a raíz de esto nuevas ideas han empezado a surgir de mi mente. Así que pronto empezarel a redacción pero primero tendre que finalizar el que estoy haciendo de Soujiro. Bueno despues les doy mas infor. porque sino las voy a aburrir. Chao.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	5. Chapter 5 SOLO UN SUSPIRO

**KIMOCHI HANBUN**

_SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS_

_CAPITULO V:_ **_SOLO UN SUSPIRO..._**

Aun se encontraba oscuro apenas se podía apreciar los primeros rayos de sol en el horizonte, cuando Misao sintió que una ligera brisa fría acariciaba su rostro, a este le siguió otro que la hizo temblar, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y observo que el shayi se encontraba abierto.- Así que es por eso que se siente tan fría la habitación, que crueldad de Omasu dejarla abierta cuando bien sabe que falta poco para el invierno.-pensaba mientras que con una manta se cubría y se levantaba, se disponía ha cerrarla para poder continuar durmiendo placidamente, cuando de pronto descubrió al culpable de interrumpir sus sueños. Se quedo parada por unos instantes al ver cerca del shayi a Aoshi el cual se encontraba dormido aunque Misao se pregunto como podía alguien dormir en aquella situación, tan incomoda y es que el nuevo Okashi, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sus brazos estaba cruzados descansando sobre su pecho y su cabeza se mantenía ligeramente inclinada hacia su derecha.- en realidad debía de estar lo bastante cansado para que alguien como Aoshi pudiera encontrase en esas circunstancias. Durmiendo en otra parte que no fuera su habitación en el frío de la noche y de esa forma.-pensaba Misao un tanto confundida con una gota en la cabeza, tan absorta se encontraba observando aquella escena que le resultaba tanto conmovedora como cruel, que no reparo de inmediato en el aspecto que tenía Aoshi.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la herida que tenía Aoshi en su hombro izquierdo que ahora que la sangre ya se había secado se veía un tanto desagradable, estaba a punto de proferir un grito de asombro pero lo sofoco llevándose la mano a la boca, después inspecciono meticulosamente el cuerpo del hombre que amaba, aunque le resulto un tanto difícil esta tarea por la posición en la que se encontraba, aun así después de una segunda inspección detecto que una de sus manos estaba cubierta con sangre que todavía era de un color rojo brillante lo que significaba que aun le seguía sangrando. Por un momento se sintió tentada a cobijar el ahora maltrecho cuerpo de Aoshi, pero a pesar que el viento se sentía muy frío no se atrevió ya que ella mejor que nadie sabía que el sueño de Aoshi era lo demasiado ligero como para despertarse con el menor ruido y en ese momento lo último que Misao quería era despertarlo, ya que pocas veces podía encontrar de esa forma a Aoshi su respiración era lenta y armonizaba con el lento subir y bajar de su pecho, su rostro se mostraba pacifico y todo lo que conformaba su ser se encontraba en un estado de reposo total que lo hacía lucir como una persona gentil, calidad y que en ocasiones se puede volver frágil y vulnerable. Y con esta última visión salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido se dirigió a la cocina donde calentó un poco de agua y cogió hiervas medicinales; no debían ser mas de las cuatro de la mañana pues la casa permanecía en absoluto silencio, así que salió de la cocina y emprendió el regreso a su cuarto como lo hiciera antes sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los que aun dormían. Ya en su cuarto dejo el cubo con agua y sumergió las hiervas que al contacto con el agua hirviendo empezaron a desprender una fragancia que hacia recordar la calidez de la primavera, el dulce olor de los cerezos, la pureza del aire que embriagaba cualquier corazón y lo reconfortaba de todo mal que sintiera. Misao respiro profundamente aquel aroma y lo retuvo por unos momentos en sus pulmones después se arrodillo cerca de Aoshi, al sentarse sintió una fuerte punzada en el abdomen tan agudo que se llevo metódicamente la mano hacia aquella parte al palpar unas vendas enrolladas en su cuerpo recordó parte de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Que extraño recuerdo que ayer al enfrentarme con Aoshi san recibí una herida pero si no bien recuerdo la herida que recibí fue en la...tanto su vista como su mano revisaron la pierna izquierda y efectivamente ahí estaba la herida que se había hecho al no poder esquivar la kodachi de Aoshi, pero entonces esta otra herida como me la hice ¿?-Misao trato de recordar como fue que se produjo aquella herida pero todo intento fue inútil. Ya sin darle mas importante a lo que tenía en su cuerpo; volvió a lo que era su prioridad sumergió el paño en el agua que aun estaba caliente lo exprimió y con sumo cuidado empezó a limpiar el hombro de Aoshi pero tan pronto sintió el ninja el paño húmedo sobre su piel se despertó, en realidad no realizo un movimiento brusco solo le basto con abrir los ojos y la vio, ahí estaba ella como en otras tantas ocasiones a su lado sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle, fue en el momento en que vio que ella estaba curándole las herida que reparo en el aspecto que tenía; tan preocupado había estado que no recordó y mucho menos sintió sus heridas, es mas ahora que recordaba esa no era su habitación.- Creo que por primera vez perdí la cabeza, no se como paso todo esto.-se dijo a sí mismo Aoshi.

Misao trataba de limpiar lo mejor que podía el hombro del apuesto ninja y según su propio juicio de esa forma no había forma de que lo pudiera despertar, una vez que hubo terminado con su hombro, limpio su brazo aunque esta parte le resulto mas difícil por la posición en la que éste se encontraba, volvió a sumergir el paño en el agua que antes estuviera de color amarillo dado a las hiervas empezaba a tornarse roja a consecuencia de toda la sangre seca que había limpiado, se disponía a limpiar el último rastro del combate que había en la mejilla de su Aoshi la cual tenía sangre pero esa sangre no parecía que fuera de él por si fuera poco no emano por alguna herida que haya recibido y lo que es todavía mas misterioso tenía un aspecto diferente a todas las salpicaduras que deja la sangre si ese era el caso que le haya brincado de otra persona, mas bien parecía tener la forma de una mano, en la parte alta de la mejilla de Aoshi estaba bien formada aunque al juzgar por el aspecto final esa mano se deslizo como si el dueño hubiera perdido las fuerzas.

Misao respiro lo mas hondo posible tratando de contener la respiración, apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo sus labios, cerro un ojo y mostrando la misma expresión que ponen las personas cuando se arman de valor para tomar el tesoro que tanto han buscado, trato de limpiar la mejilla del okashira, pero esto último no se llevo a cabo pues tan pronto fijo su vista en el rostro de Aoshi se topo con los ojos azules de éste.

Al verlo profirió un grito de asombro y se fue hacía atrás quedando apoyados sus brazos en la parte de atrás y sus piernas al frente.- AHHHH! Discúlpeme Aoshi san no fue mi intención despertarlo yo solo estaba tratando de limpiar sus heridas ya que si no se las atiende se le pueden infectar.

Es verdad ayer lograste herirme, pero con todo el alboroto que se armo ayer lo olvide. Oye que haces.- le preguntaba a la chica que se había acercado ha su rostro y empezaba a frotar el paño en su mejilla.

Nada tan solo estoy limpiando esa mancha que tiene en la mejilla aunque no parece que tenga una cortada. Mas bien parece...

Misao que acaso no recuerdas lo que paso ayer

Pues para serle franca no mucho, mmmmm recuerdo que usted y yo estábamos peleando por el título de okashira... de esta forma Misao le contó a Aoshi todo lo que recordaba había pasado en la pelea...lo último que alcance a ver fue que usted tropezó después de eso sentí como me desvanecía pero no se porque.-Misao termino de hablar aunque permaneció callada un rato tratando de recordar mas detalles de la pelea. con el entrecejo fruncido hablo al fin Aahhhh! Lo siento pero nisiquiera se como terminé en la casa. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y puso una mano detrás en su nuca. Aoshi san su mano aun esta sangrando iré por unas vendas. Estaba a punto de levantarse pero en ese momento con su mano se apretó la parte donde estaba su herida.

Aun te duele.-pregunto volteando a ver la herida de Misao

Solo un poco pero es extraño no se como me hice esta cortada.

Misao esa cortada te la hice yo ayer durante nuestro combate, como es lógico te desmayaste por eso no lo recuerdas, yo te traje aquí y Omasu te curo, con esto te darás cuenta que tu perdiste el combate y ahora yo Aoshi Shinomori soy el Okashira de los Oniwabanshu.-pronuncio esto con tal frialdad que hizo sentir mal a la chica y es que su voz y su rostro habían recobrado esos signos tan gélidos que solo bastaba con mirarlo o escucharlo para que el corazón se te oprimiera y toda tu felicidad se esfumara en solo una fracción de segundo. Aunque la verdad era otra Aoshi hubiera deseado decirle a Misao que esa herida había sido por su descuido, que estaba arrepentido y que le gustaría pedir disculpas de todas las maneras e idiomas posibles y existentes; pero no algo dentro de él no terminaba por comprender ese nuevo sentimiento que experimentaba en muy raras ocasiones.

A pesar de que a Misao le dolieron esas palabras, trato de no prestarles demasiada atención y actuó como de costumbre ante la fría postura de Aoshi, de igual forma fingió que el haber perdido tanto el combate como el liderazgo de los Oniwabanshu no le importaba.

Si comprendo en ese caso a partir de este momento me pongo a disposición del nuevo Okashira de nuestro grupo.-realizo una larga reverencia como lo amerita un superior, levanto el rostro y trato de fingir su mejor sonrisa.- Aoshi san también le pido disculpas por haberlo lastimado de esta forma el día de ayer.-se disculpo humildemente

Él nunca hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte de Misao, había pensado que en cuanto le diera la noticia empezaría a gritar y reclamarle como era típico en ella, pero nuevamente se había equivocado.- Misao.-pronuncio despacio y fríamente.-acaso no estas molesta conmigo.

Ehhhh! Molesta con usted, no se equivoca, sabe una cosa Aoshi sama aunque me cueste admitirlo el resultado final de la batalla yo ya lo conocía muy bien incluso antes de que este empezara.

Y entonces porque aceptaste, si hubieras declinado mi propuesta tal vez esto nunca te habría pasado.

Pues vera. -titubeo por un momento no estaba segura de querer decírselo pero era una buena oportunidad para que él se diera cuenta de algunas cosas.- quería demostrarme a mí misma que ya no soy una niña que necesita que la protejan todo el tiempo, quería demostrarme que se cuidarme sola y que puedo afrontar cualquier obstáculo que se me interponga en el camino, aunque también con esto me quería convencer de que e dejado atrás la infancia y ahora soy una mujer..-sus mejilla comenzaron a adquirir un color carmín, además eso había ido mas lejos de lo que hubiera querido así que cambio rápidamente el rumbo de su respuesta.- Aoshi san.-apretó los puños y su voz sonó mas segura que antes.- acaso ya olvido que fue usted el que me dijo mas de una vez que nunca llegaremos a descubrir nuestro verdadero potencial si no enfrentamos nuestros miedos. Ahh es cierto debo ir por las vendas para su mano.

Misao estas segura que esa es la verdad, no te estas mintiendo a ti misma.- Aoshi centro toda su atención en el discurso que le dio Misao, estudio meticulosamente todas y cada una de las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica; en ese juego de palabras había algo oculto y eso él lo sabía a la perfección, pero que era exactamente a lo que se refería Misao con: "quería demostrarme a mí misma"; eso tenía un significado aun mas profundo; pero él no pudo desentrañarlo. Además esta era la tercera vez que se equivocaba con respecto a la forma de pensar y actuar de Misao, nuevamente la había juzgado mal "usted fue el que me enseño a no rendirme" esa palabras retumbaron por unos minutos en la mente del apuesto okashira. De todo esto que pensó no dijo ni una sola palabra lo único que pudo decir y eso lo hizo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Misao si como tu misma dices has dejado de ser una niña y ahora eres una mujer; no tendrías porque pelear como lo hacen lo hombres, mas bien tendrías que aguardar a que alguien procurara tu bienestar y no dejara que nada malo te pase...- cayó de improvisto y ahí estaba otra vez, él que había hablado no era el Aoshi que todos conocían sino otro Aoshi uno que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y por aquella extraña sensación, que nunca antes había experimentado pero que poco a poco iba ganando terreno en el ser del ninja. Tan estúpido se sintió con lo que dijo que se puso de pie y se retiro del cuarto de la chica. Justo en el momento en que cerro la puerta del suyo escucho la voz de los miembros de la familia que ya habían comenzado su labor diaria. Escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta y una voz que dijo.

Aoshi san; ya esta despierto. Le venía a preguntar si desea que le prepare el baño.

Si esta bien.- después de que escucho como se alejo la chica agradeció que no se hayan dado cuenta que había permanecido toda la noche en el cuarto de Misao.

En cuanto su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua caliente sintió como toda la tensión que había acumulado se desvanecía, y todos sus músculos se relajaban, permaneció tanto tiempo ahí meditando en tantas cosas que habían pasado en menos de una semana, pero encima de esto pensó en lo que pasaría ahora que ya estaba su suerte echada y nada podría hacer gracias a que esto él así lo había planeado, que perdió toda la noción del tiempo fue cuando escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta que cayo en la cuenta que ya tenía ahí mas de una hora.

Aoshi san, se encuentra bien, lamento interrumpirlo pero Omasu insiste en que tome un baño para poder cúrame de nuevo las heridas.- escucho detrás de la puerta del baño la voz de Misao y de mas lejos la de Omasu.

Y que sea ahora, así que por favor apresúrese Aoshi san.

No paso mas de cinco minutos cuando se escucho que el shayi del baño se corría y por el atravesaba Aoshi envuelto en su yukata de baño, con su cabello húmedo escurriendo pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por todo el rostro del apuesto ninja hasta perderse en el cuello de la yukata. Tan apuesto lucia en ese estado que las mejillas de Misao pasaron de un rosa a un tono rojizo, en cuanto lo vio salir, además a los ojos de la ninja no paso desapercibido que la yukata estuviera un poco mas corta que lo normal así que podía ver por completo las piernas del okashira y que una de las mangas se deslizara por debajo de su brazo dejando al descubierto la mitad de su pecho.

Con esa imagen tan magnifica del cuerpo de Aoshi Misao entro al baño ahí realizo un listado mental de todas las cosas que le gustaban de Aoshi; sin duda alguna debo poner en los primeros lugares su espléndido cuerpo.- se dijo al recordar la imagen de hace unos momentos.-ohh! por kami en que cosas piensas Misao, creo que he aprendido unas cuantas mañas de Okina, pero es que Aoshi san es tan perfecto que me cuesta no pensar en esas cosas.- a causa de su gran imaginación comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que Okon se sorprendió al pasar cerca del baño y escucharla; pero esa risa pronto se vio opacada por otra imagen tan desagradable que deprimió en un segundo a Misao.

Pero todo eso nunca podrá ser mas que una simple ilusión, porque ahora mi querido Aoshi va a casarse con esa tonta mujer, que si debo de admitirlo es bonita y tiene un buen cuerpo, pero no deja de ser una tonta como se atrevió a llamarme niña endeble, es una tonta la odio ahhhhhhh.- grito tan fuerte que hasta los clientes del Aoiya se sorprendieron,-pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo realmente importante es que dentro de unas semanas perderé para siempre a mi amado Aoshi san y todo para cumplir con esa maldita tradición, pero acaso no existe nada que yo pueda hacer para impedir que me alejen de él tendré que conformarme con vivir tan solo de recuerdos, recuerdos en los cuales él nunca me vio como lo yo lo veo a él con amor y aunque si he de ser franca no me molesta pues yo era feliz con tan solo estar cerca de él, aunque no es lo que hubiera querido pero tampoco quiero que esa mujer ocupe su corazón y vida.

CONTINUARA...

Aquí termina el quinto capitulo... espero les aya agradado tanto o mas que los anteriores. Bueno si se preguntan por que no tuvo mas acción la razón es simple sin proponérmelo me extendí o poco en la conversación que era indispensable para los protagonistas de no haberse dado la relación entre ellos sería mas difícil de pasmar; en fin apartir del sexto nuevos problemas y situaciones mas graves les esperan.

Les agradezco a todas (os) los que han continuado leyendo en especial a: **HADA, Alis Chan/ Rinko Inukai, Kat, x-MiSaO-x, AkikoSama(n), Sheenaeikki**. Y por favor espero sus comentarios buenos o malos o como vengan todos son bienvenidos. Chao


	6. Chapter 6 Tu y Yo a Solas

**KIMOCHI HANBUN**

_SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS_

_CAPITULO VI: TU Y YO A SOLAS..._

Ya habían transcurrido dos semana desde que Kizuna y su hermano se presentaran en el Aoiya, las heridas de Misao estaban en su totalidad sanadas al igual que las de Aoshi, y el tema de esa pelea ya se había escuchado tantas veces en el restaurante que ya nadie se interesaba en contarla, Omasu y Okon ya habían perdonado a Aoshi san el haber lastimado a Misao y todos se dedicaban a cumplir sus deberes de siempre así que las cosas empezaban a transcurrir como de costumbre, pero en el fondo de todos existía algo que los inquietaba y es que con cada día que terminaba sabían que así se acortaba el plazo que les había indicado Kizuna lo cual significaba que dentro de pocos días perderían un miembro importante de su familia; de todos Misao era la que mas sentía esta distancia desde su última conversación en su habitación con Aoshi no había vuelto a hablarle, esta repentina separación se debió a que Misao se sentía incomoda con la presencia de Aoshi o mas que sentirse incomoda por él era hacía con sus sentimientos, cada que estaba cerca de Aoshi sentía una necesidad de confesarle sus sentimientos pero por algún motivo prefería callar.

Él por su parte volvió a ocuparse de sus actividades diarias, salía antes del amanecer al templo zen y ahí permanecía gran parte del día, volvía por las tardes a tomar el te aunque esa actividad la había abandonado al ver que Misao se comportaba de manera extraña cuando estaba cerca de él, esta distancia también se vio reflejada cuando ella dejo de llevarle todos los días el almuerzo o si lo hacía permanecía poco tiempo con él y no hablaba por no decir que dejo de sonreír y si lo hacía era de manera fingida ante las preguntas de sus amigos de "Misao como te encuentras", o "te sientes bien, te noto algo deprimida".

Cada día que transcurría Misao sentía como la soledad empezaba a abrumar su corazón; pues para sentirse solo basta con que el corazón y el espíritu se sientan vacío aunque se este rodeado de muchas personas. Este cambio que se había producido en Misao pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría de la gente que la conocía en la cuidad pero para los miembros del Aoiya era diferente todos sabían muy bien a que se debía la tristeza y depresión de Misao.

Oye Okon, no crees que este mes en lugar de ser como todos los años alegres y divertido estará lleno de malos momentos.

Si eso parece, en especial para Misao, ha estado tan rara últimamente.

Y como no estarlo si dentro de poco esa chica ninja vendrá y Aoshi tendrá que casarse con ella, haciendo a un lado a Misao.

Pobre la compadezco no se que haría yo si estuviera en su lugar. Pero Omasu tu crees que a Aoshi san todo este asunto le de igual; es decir no se sentirá mal por Misao o por el mismo.

Bueno pues eso no lo se; con Aoshi uno nunca sabe que es lo que esta pensando, pero creo que en el fondo le preocupa Misao sino porque hizo todo eso.

Que! A que te refieres con hizo todo eso.

No a nada

Y entonces dime que es lo que harías si fuera tu situación en lugar de la Misao.

Pues muy sencillo, hablaría con Aoshi san y le expresaría lo que en realidad siento.

Tan ensimismada estaban las dos chicas en su conversación que no escucharon cuando Misao entro en la cocina.

Y que ganas con eso.- se escucho la voz de Misao que entraba en la cocina cubierta con una manta la cual tenía una ligera capa de nieve y se frotaba las manos.

Misao no oímos cuando llegaste y veo que ha empezado a caer nieve.-pronunciaba Okon tratando de disimular la conversación que tuviera con Omasu.

Que ganaría confesándole lo que siente; pues de eso no estoy muy segura, lo que si se es que pueden pasar dos cosas.

Como que dos cosas, Omasu por favor explícate.

Si Omasu no seas así, dinos que podría pasar.

Pues la primera es que Aoshi al conocer lo que siento hacia él podrá aclarar cual es su verdadera situación y quien sabe podría ser que él también este enamorado de mí pero por timidez o confusión no se de haya dado cuenta.

Oh! Ya veo eso sería genial.-decía emocionada Okon mientras se imaginaba a Aoshi san hablando de amor.

Pero también se podría dar el caso de que el no sienta nada por mí y me rechace.

La imagen de felicidad que antes tuviera Okon se vio opacada por la de un rechazo y un corazón roto, que la hizo cambiar su expresión de alegría a una de desesperanza.. Omasu eres muy cruel como podría pasar eso.

Pero lo importante es que de cualquier forma me sentiría mas tranquila pues ya no estaría engañándome a mí misma ni a él, de igual forma nunca sabré lo que piensa si primero yo no soy honesta, y quien sabe Aoshi san en el fondo es una buena persona y merece que le digan que es lo que piensan respecto a él en especial una persona tan cercana a él como lo eres tu Misao sobre todo ahora que posiblemente este pasando por un mal momento.

Muchas gracias Omasu Okon.-se despedía Misao de las dos chicas ahora de mejor humor.-y sí, esta haciendo mucho frío afuera es por eso que muchas personas han preferido no salir de sus casas.

Ehh! Y ahora que le sucedió a Misao salió completamente diferente a como había entrado.

Mmm! Espero que se decida de una vez por todas. Bien Okon hemos perdido mucho tiempo platicando es hora de empezar a trabajar.

Después de la pequeña charla en la cocina, Misao se dirigió a su habitación donde permaneció hasta que escucho la voz de Kuro que la llamaba para cenar, en ese tiempo estuvo pensando en lo que había dicho Omasu y tomo una decisión.

Hablar con Aoshi san y decirle lo que siento, es algo que pienso cada día y cada vez que estoy con él, pero por miedo he preferido callar, miedo a que me rechace y perderlo pero después de todo lo voy a perder así que solo esta la posibilidad de que me rechace y si esto sucede que voy a hacer. Mmm al principio lo mas seguro es que rompa en llanto y me sienta tan apenada que no querré verlo nunca mas, aunque eso es algo ilógico porque tarde que temprano lo tendré que ver y hablarle pues es ahora el líder de nuestro grupo; además como dijo Omasu me quitare un peso de encima y si quiero que Aoshi san me tenga confianza y me aprecie tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma y con él. Pero si resulta que el quiere corresponder a mis sentimientos todavía estaré a tiempo de cambiar la situación, no creo que no, todo seria en vano. No Misao no debes de ser tan pesimista lo mejor será hacer una cosa a las vez, y lo primero será decirle a Aoshi san que lo amo dependiendo de lo que él diga será cuando piense en lo demás.- después de pensar con detenimiento todo esto Misao se presento en el comedor de mejor humor, ahora no lucia triste ni cabizbaja sino lucía como siempre alegre y sonriente.

Buenas noches a todos.- saludo contenta a los que se encontraban presentes.

Misao veo que estas de mejor humor.

Si así es, he decidido no preocuparme mas por lo que pueda pasar.

Que a que te refieres.-preguntaba sorprendido Shiro.

Ahh ya veo has pensado en lo que hablamos en la cocina por la mañana, no es así.

Si así es.

Y que decidiste.

Lo mismo que haría Omasu.

Oigan esperen un momento de que hablan, cual platica, que dijo Omasu.

Kuro no seas entrometido esa fue una platica solo entre mujeres, así que no preguntes. Llaman en la puerta yo abriré. Ahh Aoshi san pase, va a cenar con nosotros o prefiere que se la suba.

No gracias, no tengo hambre.- atravesó con paso firme el pasillo pasando por el comedor estaba por subir las escaleras cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba desde el comedor.

Aoshi san, que sucede por que no nos acompaña en la cena, Omasu dice que no tiene hambre pero seguro tendrá frío esta cayendo mucha nieve y hace frío así que seguro querrá beber un poco de te, por favor acompáñenos.- suplicaba Misao que se encontraba de pie cerca de Aoshi.

Por alguna extraña razón Aoshi no podía negarse a las peticiones que le hiciera Misao, desde que él recordaba salvo en contadas ocasiones se había rehusado ha hacer algo que le pidiera la chica, y es que tal parecía que esa era una de sus debilidades por mas que el no deseara hacer algo si Misao se lo pedía lo mas seguro es que terminaba accediendo y esa petición no fue la excepción.

Veo que ha desaparecido tu mal humor y que ya no te incomoda mi presencia.-respondía fríamente Aoshi ante el extraño cambio de animo de Misao.

Por favor Aoshi san no diga eso, yo nunca me he molestado con usted; ande venga todos nos están esperando en el comedor.-decía Misao mientras le tomaba la mano y lo encaminaba al comedor.

Definitivamente ningún miembro de la familia comprendía a los dos que entraban en ese momento al comedor, uno tomando la mano del otro y éste dejándose guiar sin reprochar nada. Y es que por mas que lo intentaran no comprendían los cambios anímicos tan repentinos de Misao; podía pasar días enteros deprimida, triste y sumida en sus pensamiento y en tan solo un instante cambiar a ser una chica alegre, optimista y despreocupada o viceversa; por otra parte nunca habían logrado comprender a Aoshi era la persona mas raras que nunca antes hubieran conocido, su carácter era frío, siempre se mostraba serio, hacía muy pocas expresiones, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía callado y por lo regular le gustaba estar solo, cuando alguien de la familia le preguntaba algo y tan solo contestaba No era irrefutable hacerlo cambiar de opinión, solo existía una persona que podía hacer que Aoshi cambiara de parecer y esa persona era Misao, ningún miembro de Aioya habían visto o escuchado que Aoshi se negara a cumplir una petición de Misao y esto lo adjudicaban a que ella era la única persona que había permanecido a su lado desde muy pequeña, a que él le tenía un estima por cuidar desde siempre de Misao y por que era la única que conocía o se esforzaba por conocerlo mas abiertamente.

Durante la cena todos hablaron de diferentes cosas siempre tratando de evitar el tema que mas les interesa pues sabían que si alguno de ellos hacía cualquier cuestionamientos tanto Misao como Aoshi se podrían llegar a sentir incómodos.

Oye Omasu, hasta cuando piensa regresar Okina y a donde fue salió sin decirnos a donde iba o cuando regresaba.-preguntaba después de terminar de comer

No tengo idea de adonde pudo haber ido y muchos menos de cuanto va a tardar.

Es extraño es la primera vez que Okina abandona la casa de repente y sin dejar indicaciones de donde va. – intervino en la conversación Okon mientras servia el te.

Si, me preocupa un poco el abuelo, espero no se haya metido en algún problema sino dejara a los Oniwabanshu en ridículo.-respondía con tono de preocupación Misao.

No se porque hacen tanto alboroto por Okina, seguro sabe cuidarse y regresara cuando haya terminado de resolver sus problemas.-pronuncio Aoshi con tono de indiferencia a las tres chicas que se mostraban un tanto inquietas ante la repentina ausencia de Okina, mientras tomaba con ambas manos la taza de te y bebía un sorbo.

Aoshi san tiene razón además Okina no tardara mas de cinco días en regresar, para el sábado estará aquí.

Oye acaso tu sabes a donde fue Shiro.

Ehhh! No es solo una suposición.

En fin eso ya no importa, ahh! Por cierto Misao queríamos decirte que mañana los cuatro saldremos y no regresaremos hasta el fin de semana.

Que cuales cuatro, a donde iremos.

No tu no iras solo somos Shiro, Kuro, Okon y yo, recibimos una invitación de la aldea vecina, ahí se realiza cada año un concurso para dar a conocer cual es el restauran mas famoso por sus platillos, y como podrás darte cuenta Okon y yo somos las cocineras y Kuro y Shiro realizaran algunos preparativos que faltan.

Oigan eso no es justo que acaso yo no soy miembro en el Aoiya.

Claro que lo eres, pero si vamos todos entonces quien cuidara de la casa, como Okina no esta tu tendrás que quedarte y cuidarla no queremos que cuando regresemos nos enteremos que nos han robado.

No es justo, no quiero estar sola y menos ahora que es invierno y no hay gente en las calles; que tal si aparece un maniático y quiere robar la casa o asesinarme o lo que puede ser peor aun que tal si aparecen fantasmas.-no había duda de que Misao tenía una gran imaginación y esto se supo por todas las expresiones y ademanes que hizo al decir todo aquello.

Misao no exageres, eres muy fuerte y no creo que nadie quiera enfrentarse a ti y eso de fantasmas quien sabe he escuchado últimamente que un fantasma en forma de mujer anda rondando por los alrededores y que toca a las puertas pidiendo asilo cuando las personas les abre la puerta ella aprovecha para robarles toda su energía.- se divertía Shiro tratando de asustar a Misao y tal parecía que lo estaba logrando por la cara de espanto que tenía.

Lo ves Omasu no puedo quedarme aquí sola además en esta casa se siente mucho frío por las noches y no quiero estar sola.

Shiro basta no digas tonterías todos saben que esa es una tonta leyenda. Además Misao no estará sola Aoshi san vive aquí por lo tanto el también tendrá que cuidar de la casa y de Misao. Quedo claro Aoshi san.-decía con voz determinante Osamu dirigiéndose al ninja que permanecía en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Y tu Misao si sientes tanto frío pues le puedes pedir a Aoshi san que te deje dormir con él y asunto arreglado.-este último comentario lo dijo para ver la reacción de ambos.

Misao le dirigió una mirada de compasión a Aoshi, (unos grandes ojos con lagrimas a medio salir y sus manos juntas en señal de oración). De pronto cayo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Omasu.- Oye espera un momento que cosas dices eres una impertinente Omasu.

Eso no será necesario, Misao sabe cuidarse bien sola o en dado caso yo estaré siempre aquí para lo que se le ofrezca .- en esta ocasión Aoshi se había puesto de pie y salía del comedor lo mas rápido de pudo pero tratando de no ser obvio hacía su habitación. Y es que nuevamente había hablado mas de la cuenta.

Misao no se había percatado que todo esto que le había dicho Omasu de salir por unos días de la casa no significaba otra cosa que estar unos días con Aoshi san en una casa totalmente solos.- al pensar en esa situación la gran imaginación de Misao empezó a cavilar todo tipo de situaciones desde las mas sencillas hasta la mas tontas e ingenuas, claro sin hacer de lado los momentos románticos que le gustaría vivir con Aoshi. Como una en donde tan solo estaban ellos dos sentados disfrutando de un gohan y hablaban de un tema sin importancia, o donde él llegaba y la defendía de unos vándalos acto seguido le declaraba su amor, o también imagino a ella sufriendo durante la noche por el frío él la invitaba a dormir a su lado y le dirigía una tierna sonrisa.

Oye Misao ya bájate de tu nube, que te sucede.

Ehh que, que dije o que hice.-contestaba despistada Misao moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para que todas sus ideas se esfumaran.

En que tanto pensabas Misao, anda ayúdame a levantar los trastes.- decía Omasu tratando de contener las risa por haber visto en aquella situación a Misao.

Okon Omasu descuiden yo mañana lavare los trastes ya es muy tarde y mañana se van a ir temprano así que lo mejor es que se vallan a dormir.

Te lo agradecemos Misao, entonces vallamos a dormir, hasta mañana.- y con un ademán se retiraron a sus respectivas alcobas.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Que tal Aoshi y Misao van a estar algunos días solos, mm que creen ustedes que pueda pasar será esa la oportunidad de Misao para declararle su amor al Okashira o tendrá que limitarse a solo observarlo. Bueno para eso esta el séptimo cap. Veremos que paso entonces. Ah y por cierto donde estará Okina.

Me dio mucho gusto saber que les gusto el cap anterior y si yo también me imagine a Aoshi saliendo del baño (mmmmmm), pero para que vean que no soy envidiosa les plasme esa exquisita escena.

Nuevamanete gracias a **Kat, Alis Chan, Minue, AkikoSama(n), x-MiSaO-x, HADA.**

**Aviso: **Quería informales que en estos momentos estoy trabajando en una historia basada en Fulmetal Alchemist, mas específicamente en mis personajes favoritos Liza y Roy, espero subirla este mismo día así que por favor cuando termienen de leer este cap. me gustaria que se dieran una vuelta en esa sección y lean la historia que he creado"DE AMOR NO SABES NADA" Arigato gozaimasu

**Tao Jun Shinomori**


	7. Chapter 7 UNA EXTRAÑA Y NUEVOS PROBLEMAS

**KIMOCHI HANBUN**

_SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS_

_CAPITULO VII: **UNA EXTRAÑA Y NUEVOS PROBLEMAS...** _

Misao fue la última en subir a su cuarto para cuando lo hizo ya pasaban de la media noche así que fue necesario encender una vela la cual iluminaba todas las sombras de los objetos. Para poder llegar a su alcoba tenía primero que pasar entre otros cuartos por el de Aoshi, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ahí pudo vislumbrar como una figura se encontraba en posición de meditación cerca del shayi que daba al jardín. Por unos instantes se pregunto el motivo por el cual estaba aun despierto, pero no se atrevió a tocar y mucho menos preguntarle, así que hizo caso omiso y se retiro a su cuarto donde se cambio por su yukata y recostó en su fúton; casi de inmediato se quedo dormida y no despertó hasta que los rayos de sol los cuales no eran muchos ni muy cálidos tocaron su rostro y la hicieron despertar.

Mmmm! Que hora será.-se preguntaba mientras se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba, se giro un poco para poder ver cuan alto se encontraba el sol y así poder darse una idea de la hora.-ahh! Pero no puede ser ya hace mucho que se puso el sol entonces los chicos ya se habrán ido.-se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo salió corriendo bajando las escaleras a todo andar hasta que de pronto choco con algo que se encontraba en los primeros escalones, como Misao bajaba como de costumbre totalmente distraída y llevaba una buena velocidad por lo tanto el choque fue muy duro tanto que la hizo rebotar hacía atrás y lo mas seguro es que se acomodara un buen golpe en la nuca con el filo de los escalones, si no hubiera sido por una mano que la alcanzo a sujetar y evito su caída aunque con este movimiento la manga de su yutaka se bajo hasta su hombro dejando ver una buena parte de la anatomía femenina de la chica.

Ay!.- fue lo único que pudo decir al recibir el golpe y cerrar los ojos un movimiento involuntario. Abrió los ojos a causa de jalón que sintió en lugar del golpe que estaba segura se daría y se encontró que lo que le produjo aquel choque había sido Aoshi que apenas había dado el primer paso para subir a su cuarto, con una mano sujetaba el antebrazo de la chica y con el otro una taza de té que a causa de la coalición el contenido de esta se había derramado terminando en el pecho del ninja.

Misao te encuentras bien.-le pregunto después de un momento mientras la soltaba.

Si gracias Aoshi san, soy una tonta baje tan rápido las escaleras que no me di cuenta que había alguien subiéndolas.-respondo Misao mientras trataba de acomodarse la yukata apenada al ver que la vista de Aoshi misteriosamente se había clavado en ese lugar.-pero es que quería saber si los chicos todavía estaba en la casa.

No ellos se fueron muy temprano, pero como aun estabas dormida me pidieron que te despidiera de ellos.-dijo alejando su mirado de donde se había posado y dirigiéndola a los ojos de la chica.

Por unos instantes Misao sintió como su rostro empezaba a cambiar de tono y su temperatura se iba elevando mas al notar como Aoshi la miraba; y es que no la mirada de una forma extraña la observaba como siempre lo hacía sin pensar en nada el nerviosismo que Misao sintió se debió a que el ninja nunca la había visto en yukata y mucho menos con una manga por debajo de su hombro dejando ver parte de su anatomía o bueno al menos no durante los últimos años. Empezó a balbucear algo ininteligible tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, ya otras veces existía entre ambos un silencio pero ese silencio no era incomodo se podría haber dicho que era reconfortante pero el de este momento era algo mas que incomodo. Después de bajar sus ojos se dio cuenta que la ropa superior de Aoshi estaba mojadas.

Aoshi san lo lamento muchísimo por mi culpa su té se derramo en usted, ayy lo siento mucho dígame no se quemo, no le duele, le arde.-hablaba tan rápido y con tanta preocupación que Aoshi salió de sus pensamientos y solo le respondió.

Podrías llevarte esta taza y prepararme otro te, subiré a cambiarme.- le extendió la taza de té poniéndola en la mano de la chica y se marcho a su habitación.

Misao se quedo parada al final de las escaleras con una gran gota en la cabeza y con la taza en la mano.

Esta bien para compensar a Aoshi san, le preparare un desayuno tan delicioso que no podrá negarse a comerlo.- y con la mejor intención de cocinar para él entro a la cocina, eligió los mejores ingredientes para prepara onigiri y tepamyaki, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella nunca había cocinado.- ahora recuerdo que es Osamu u Okon las que se encargan de cocinar en esta casa; pero no me daré por vencida preparare el desayuno, estoy segura que por algún lugar de la cocina esta el recetario.- decía mientras sacaba y aventaba todo tipo de cosas en busca del famoso recetario.- ahhh! Por fin lo encontré sabía que estaba aquí. Después de estar una hora tratando de seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones para el tepamyaki, pues el onigiri quedo descartado tan pronto se arto de tratar hacer el triangulo.

Había permanecido tanto tiempo en la cocina que pensó que Aoshi ya se había ido al templo.

Pero no escuche que se abriera la puerta, ayy eso sería muy cruel después de todo lo que me esforcé, iré a ver si no esta en su cuarto.

Aoshi san.- llamo indecisa a la puerta, puedo pasar.-espero una respuesta pero nada.- estaba por retirarse cuando escucho la voz del ninja.

Pasa, que sucede ya esta el te.

Si así es, también prepare el desayuno, desea que se lo suba.-preguntaba nerviosa la chica jugueteando con sus manos y con la vista clavada en algún punto del suelo.

Y tu Misao donde vas a desayunar.-pregunto después de unos minutos abriendo los ojos, sin moverse de la posición en flor de loto en la cual se encontraba.

Yo desayunare abajo o en la cocina mientras la limpio.

Entonces yo también desayunare en el comedor.-le decía mientras se ponía de pie.

En cuanto escucho que él bajaría levanto el rostro y le sonrió.- Deacuerdo entonces iré a poner la mesa.-respondía alegre la chica mientras salía dando pequeños brincos del cuarto del ninja.

Aoshi bajo detrás de Misao así que esta sirvió muy feliz la comida, por la apariencia uno hubiera pensado que estaba rica, por ese motivo Aoshi no dudo en probarla, pero bien dicen que las apariencias engañan y si él se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes de probar el primer bocado, le habría podido decir que le subiera la comida de esta forma hubiera sido mas fácil deshacerse de ella.

Aoshi san como esta.- pregunto emocionada la joven ninja al ver que su amado había empezado a comer.

Que quieres que te diga, esta como cualquier otro alimento, bueno.- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar después de pasarse con trabajos el bocado, ya que no quería hacer sentir mal a la chica que tanto se había esmerado en preparar los alimentos pues de otra manera le hubiera dicho que la comida estaba horrible.

En serio le gusto me alegro, estaba un poco preocupada ya que es la primera ver que cocino.-respondió mas feliz que antes, al escuchar el comentario del okashira.

Ahh, ya veo.-pronuncio en voz baja.-ahora se porque esta tan mal.-pensó mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo por terminar su plato.

Después de un rato en que ninguno de los dos no dijo ni una palabra y solo se dedicaron a comer, y es que Misao estaba tan contenta con estar a solas con Aoshi que no se dio cuenta que su sazón era muy mala. Tan solo volvió a hablar cuando vio que Aoshi dejo su tazón en la mesa.

Aoshi san, quiere que le sirva mas.

No estoy bien, solo sírveme mas te, por favor.

Después de esto el día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, y ninguno de los dos habitantes se volvió a ver en lo que restaba del día dado que Aoshi había estado encerrado en su habitación y Misao no quiso molestarlo solo llamo a la puerta del ninja para desearle buenas noches. Al día siguiente Misao se despertó a causa de que percibió en el aire un aroma bastante agradable, le resulto un poco difícil despertarse pero cada vez ese fragancia se iba haciendo mas penetrante hasta que se pregunto que era lo que estaba pasando, puesto que ese olor no podía ser otra cosa mas que comida se pregunto si acaso Osamu y los demás habían vuelto antes de los planeado.

Todas las mañanas Misao entraba corriendo a la cocina abrazaba por detrás a las chicas y les daba un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un ohayo gosaimasu. (buenos días) dado que esto ya era una costumbre lo hacía con los ojos cerrados motivo por el cual en ocasiones terminaba abrazando a Shiro, Kuro o a Okina. Esa mañana no fue la excepción pues ella estaba segura que el aroma de comida se debía a Osamu y Okon así que su saludo fue muy efusivo, entro abrazo a la persona que se encontraba en el interior y sin que ella se percatara se levanto con las puntas de sus pies y beso la mejilla del individuo, al hacer contacto los labios de ella con la mejilla de él percibió de inmediato el aroma que a ella tanto le gustaba y que le pertenecía solo a una persona, y Misao sabía de quien se trataba. Así se dio cuenta que el cuerpo que sus brazos estaban rodeando no pertenecía a ninguno de sus compañeros, y ahora que lo razonaba ninguno de ellos era tan alto como levantarse tanto como lo hizo hace unos segundos, en toda la casa había una persona que era mas alta que todos y dueño de ese aroma, entonces en estos momentos a la persona que seguía abrazando no podía ser otra que Aoshi, por su cabeza paso la imagen de cómo se han de estar viendo en estos momentos, esto hizo que Misao cerrara mas los ojos y quitara sus brazos de forma brusca de la cintura de Aoshi.

Aoshi san, lo siento tanto, es que pensé que los chicos ya habían regresado por que me despertó el olor de la comida entonces como usted sabe yo siempre saludo así a todos, pero no sabía que usted era el que estaba aquí por favor no valla a pensar que soy una atrabancada.-hablaba tan rápido que apenas se podían entender lo que decía sin contar que su rostro por mas que permaneciera mirando al piso se apreciaba el tono carmín que había adoptando, la chica se disculpaba de todas las formas posibles. Mientras que el apuesto ninja solo pronuncio.

Misao.- la chica al escuchar su nombre alzo la vista esperando recibir algún reproche por parte del okashira.-el desayuno ya esta listo.-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Aoshi.

Voy a poner la mesa.-fue lo único que puedo pronunciar, después de que la impresión se le paso.

Nuevamente en este día ninguno de los dos se dirigió una palabra y esta vez fue por que Misao trato de evitarlo tanto como le fuera posible, en ese momento hubiera agradecido que Aoshi saliera al templo pero por alguna extraña razón desde que se quedaran solos él había permanecido en la casa, incógnita que se hacía Misao al igual del porque había preparado los alimentos él, si nunca había hechos ninguna de las dos cosas. De tanto estar pensando en esas cosas sintió un hueco en el estomago causado por la falta de alimentos, así que bajo a la cocina cuando salió de su habitación se pudo dar cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo había caído la noche, en ésta no encontró otra cosa comestible que lo que preparara el día anterior al probarlo se percato del mal sabor que tenía.

Mmmm! Ahora comprendo porque Aoshi san decidió cocinar hoy, esto sabe muy feo, como se lo pudo comer ayer y no decir nada.- se decía mientras bebía agua para pasar el mal sabor de su comida.- para compensarlo se propuso salir temprano al otro día y pedirle ayuda a Murakawa san, una anciana que estimaba a todos los miembros del Aoiya.

Aoshi san ohayo gosaimasu: por favor no se preocupe por mí salí muy temprano a casa de Murakawa san para poder prepararle una comida decente, estaré de vuelta antes del medio día. Atte: Misao.

Fue la nota que dejo antes de salir rumbo a la casa de la anciana.

Hola Misao chan, como has estado, pasa por favor, dime que te trae por aquí.-saludo la anciana al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Misao.

Murakawa san, he venido para pedirle que me ayude a cocinar un platillo. Es que Omasu y los demás salieron, así que estoy sola...

Mmm, querrás decir estamos solos.-dijo una vez que entraron a la casa.- o no me digas que Aoshi kun también esta fuera.

Bueno no, él también esta en la casa, pero...

Ahh! Ya veo así que quieres preparar algo para él, Misao chan no puedes engañarme ese ninja aun sigue gustándote; ¿no es cierto?

No se equivoca Murakawa san de donde saca eso.-contestaba apenada la chica.

Misao chan desde que eras una niña y venías a verme siempre decías que Aoshi kun era tu persona favorita y que algún día sería tu novio.

Jejeje! En realidad yo dije todas esas cosas, bueno seguramente eran cosas de niñas.

Eso es mentira se ve claramente en tus ojos, pero mejor empezamos sino esto no estará listo.

Permanecieron algunas horas encerradas en la cocina una dando instrucciones y la otra tratando de llevarlas al pie de la letra, finalmente los alimentos estuvieron listos y buenos dado que la anciana había terminado haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo.

Arigato gozaimasu, Murakawa san, mejor me marcho a la casa antes de que se enfríen.- se despedía efusivamente la chica agitando una mano en señal de despedida.

Que se enfríen o que Aoshi kun se preocupe por ti Misao chan.-decía con una sonrisa en los labios al ver como las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban.

Jeje, descuide no creo que sea así además le deje una nota antes de salir.

Mientras se encontraba en la casa de la anciana había tomado la decisión que sería ese día cuando hablara de sus sentimientos con Aoshi desde que saliera de la casa de ésta hasta llegar a su propia casa y de ahí al templo pensó cuales serían las palabras que emplearía para decirle a Aoshi lo que sentía.

"Aoshi san debo de confesarle una cosa, la razón por la que me preocupo tanto por usted es por que yo desde siempre he sentido algo especial por usted, tal vez llegue a pensar que soy una tonta y desconozca muchas cosas pero lo que si se muy bien es que usted me gusta mucho, es decir yo estoy enamorada de usted, se preguntara por que le estoy diciendo todo esto es porque no quiero que entre usted y yo exista secretos, porque no quiero que usted se aleje de mi lado. Además yo no pudo seguir callando esto que siento y es que desde que se suscito todo ese problema del matrimonio siento como algo me esta consumiendo por dentro, es que la sola idea de perderlo me aterra. ¿qué porque nunca hable de esto? Fue por miedo, por miedo no le hable de mis sentimientos, a diario sacaba fuerzas para seguir callando, pues de esta forma yo era feliz y hubiera podido seguirlo siendo, su sola presencia me bastaba para sentirme reconfortada; pero ahora que pronto nos dejara por mas que trato ya no puedo hacerme la fuerte pues ahora no solo mi corazón ha sido lastimado sino que es todo mi ser. Por favor Aoshi san no se case no me deje ahora que mas lo necesito..."

Eso sería lo que había acordado le diría tan pronto lo tuviera de frente. La chica ninja estaba tan concentrada en sus propios asuntos que no se percato que desde que saliera de su casa había una presencia que todo el trayecto hasta el templo le iba pisando los talones, misma que se entero de todo lo que dijo Misao, brindándole mas armas para que su plan no fallase.

Aoshi se despertó en cuanto escucho que la puerta de la entrada se abría, tardo solo unos instantes en llegar al recibidor en la puerta encontró la nota que minutos antes escribiera Misao. Una vez enterado del paradero de la chica regreso a su habitación donde empezó con su meditación tal y como lo hiciera los dos días anteriores, pero en esta ocasión no logro desprenderse de todas las ideas, dudas, cuestionamientos y demás cosas que últimamente rondaban por su mente, así que tomo la resolución de ir al templo zen tal vez ahí lograra concentrarse, se vio tentado a dejarle a Misao una carta explicándole donde estaría pero no lo creyó conveniente lo mas seguro es que ella tardara o Misao adivinaría sin ningún problema la ubicación del okashira. Cuando estuvo en el templo realizo todo lo que hacía en ese lugar; simplemente tomar asiento, tal vez adoptar una postura, cerrar los ojos, olvidarse del mundo exterior y solo concentrarse en meditar. Los primeros pasos los siguió al pie de la letra al llegar a la parte de olvidarse del mundo exterior y concentrase en su meditación, le resulto imposible y es que por mas técnicas que el ninja utilizara no podía olvidarse que saliendo del templo zen había una persona que últimamente ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamiento tal vez y por esta cuestión no salió de la casa como era su costumbre sino que fue al contrario se quedo en el mismo lugar donde ella se encontraba y lo hubiera hecho el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero ahora que ella lo había abandonado físicamente, sintió la necesidad de salir y tal vez en el trayecto se la encontrara. A esa preocupación se sumo otra que por mas que tratara no podía hacer caso omiso y ese problema se llamaba Kizuna. Aoshi había decidido que en cuanto Misao estuviera curada de sus heridas dejaría pasar unos días y saldría a buscar a la chica para llegar al famoso acuerdo, pero en su plan se atravesaron varios improvistos el primero fue la ausencia de Okina pues era el único que sabía la locación del clan ninja al cual pertenecía su ahora prometida, el segundo la salida de los otros miembros del Aoiya y el haberle dejado a su cuidado a Misao y el tercero y posiblemente el mas importante que por mas que tratara de encontrar una explicación lógica y razonable del porque interesarse, preocuparse y pensar la mayor parte del día y de su vida en Misao. Aquella chica que toda su vida había estado a su cuidado, que siempre la ha tomado como una pequeña, un miembro mas de la familia, un compañero de clan, una molestia en ocasiones, como una persona que por alguna extraña razón se interesa por todas las cosas que pasan alrededor de él, etc. Él ninja se detuvo en ese punto "una persona que por una extraña razón se interesa por lo que pudiera sucederle", esas palabras las repitió tanta veces que empezaban a perder su significado pero que por el contrario empezaban a aclarar la mente del apuesto okashira y es que era justamente eso lo que le pasaba con ella; si ya otras veces se había preocupado por ella pero todo era superfluo en cambio ahora era distinto ahora no solo su mente se inquieta por la chica sino ahora también había algo mas profundo que se interesaba por ella, ahora también su..., cuando creyó obtener la respuesta a sus cuestionamientos a lo lejos escucho el lento trotar de una persona así que con esto su mente se despejo un poco y presto mayor atención a lo que pasaba fuera del templo.

La puerta del templo se abrió despacio, fuera de este se apreciaba la figura de una adolescente, por encima de su frágil figura se encontraba cubriéndola una capa color blanca con bordes rosas debajo de esta se apreciaba el atuendo que acostumbraba a llevar cuando no era el de ninja, sostenía en sus manos un recipiente donde había conservado los alimentos que preparara horas antes, a consecuencia de la capucha que cubría parcialmente su rostro no se pudo ver la apariencia de esta. Ingreso al interior del templo y junto con ella un extraño aroma.

Aoshi san sabía que estaría en este lugar. Mire lo que le he preparado.-decía algo agitada pero alegre Misao, mientras se sentaba al lado del ninja el cual se había girado al escuchar que la puerta se abría, y le extendía el paquete que cargaba.- debe de tener hambre le parece si comemos, le aseguro que este tiene mejor sabor que el pasado además prepare para ambos.

Tan pronto como retiro la tapa percibió un agradable aroma a así que sin dudarlo él ninja comenzó a degustar sus alimentos.

Misao entre tanto lleno dos tazas con humeante té le ofreció una al ninja el cual acepto sin hacer algún comentario e imito a Aoshi. No había probado mas de dos terceras partes de sus alimentos cuando Misao comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo poco a poco iba perdiendo su fuerza, tratando de no prestarle atención a ese síntoma continuo comiendo. Cuando los alimentos se terminaron Misao guardo todo, se dirigió a su lugar de siempre a un lado de la puerta se sentó ahí y permaneció en silencio, trataba de juntar todas sus fuerzas para hablar de una vez por todas, pero algo se lo impedía, empezaba cada vez mas a sentirse mal, y no era un malestar emocional era mas bien algo físico, a su repentina perdida de energía se sumaron mas malestares, sintió como su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez mas rápida dado que el aire le empezaba a faltar, comenzó a sentirse mareada, poco a poco sus sentidos fueron desapareciendo. Todos estos síntomas los adjudico a su nerviosismo, así que no le presto mucha importancia.

Cuando Aoshi termino le agradeció por los alimentos y sin decir mas intento una vez mas concentrarse esta vez con mejores resultados al principio pues después de un rato en que el templo permaneció en completo silencio, se pregunto porque Misao no había dicho una sola palabra, en cuanto la chica llegaba y sentía ese silencio empezaba a hablar hasta que se cansaba.

El malestar de Misao cada vez se agudizaba mas así que tomo la resolución que dejaría su plan para otro día y se retiraría a su casa para dormir tal vez eso era lo que le hacia falta. Intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas se lo impidieron, como no quiso molestar a Aoshi con simples tonterías como ella le nombro, lo intento una vez mas, pero sus piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que buscar un apoyo mejor cimentado que estas, muy lentamente se puso de pie y sin dejar de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta se despidió del okashira.

Aoshi san me marcho se esta haciendo tarde y la casa esta sola.- su voz se escuchaba apagada, en realidad Misao estaba peor de lo que ella pensaba pues tan pronto abrió la puerta y di un paso se desplomo cayendo en la fría y blanca nieve.

**CONTINUARA...**

Como ven ahora fue el turno de Aoshi pudo ver algo nuevo en Misao chan, jeje..Además pudimos descubrir nuevos dotes en Aoshi y no solo nosotras el también empieza a descubrir algo pero lo mas importante que le habrá sucedido a Misao..

**HADA **(te imaginaste que esto les iba a pasar), **Alis Chan **( mira lo que sucedió por estar solos, abra sido buena idea esa!), **x-MiSaO-x **(sus sentimientos van lentos pero seguros, así que paciencia), **AkikoSamaN **(me alegro que te haya gustado la batalla anterior, mas adelante incluí otra batalla no tan explicita pero si interesante).

Lamento que no haya sucedido algo mas trascendental en la casa, pero si me entienden Aoshi es un poco lento en esas cosas del amor y Misao es un tanto tímida, por eso en los momentos en que se hubiera podido suscitar algo bueno él solo se limito a contestar de una manera frívola, pero en los prox cap su corazón se ira abriendo mas. Les agradezco a todas sus comentario y tratare de subir mas rápido los cap. Chao

**Arigato gozaimasu**

**Tao Jun Shinomori**


	8. Chapter 8 EN ESA FRIA NOCHE DE INVIERNO

**KIMOCHI HANBUN**

_SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS_

_CAPITULO VIII: **EN ESA FRÍA NOCHE DE INVIERNO**_

Aoshi había notado la dificultad de Misao para ponerse de pie, pero no realizo gesto alguno y mucho menos un movimiento, imagino que alguno de sus músculos se había dormido o que estaba cansada, Se percato del tono de voz de la chica al momento de despedirse y esto mas que sonar como alguien que esta somnoliento sonaba a que algo malo le ocurría a Misao, aun así permaneció como si nada malo pasara, cuando la puerta se abrió percibió nuevamente el mismo aroma que se había colado al interior del templo cuando Misao entro, no fue sino hasta que escucho como un golpe era amortiguado por la nieve, cuando giro su rostro para ver que había sido y encontró tendida boca abajo sobre la blanca nieve a la chica, no tardo mas de una fracción de segundo en ponerse de pie y desplazarse de su lugar hasta fuera del templo, tomo a Misao entre sus brazos al girar el rostro de la chica descubrió como de su boca corría un hilo de sangre y por encima de la nieve existía un pequeño rastro de la sangre de Misao. Por un momento el joven Okashira no supo que hacer, al momento de ver a Misao en el suelo y con sangre se paralizo su mente dejo de trabajar, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que en su iris se vislumbro temor, se encontraba ahí sin moverse cuando ese halito de olor a hierbas penetro por su nariz, en ese momento volvió en si y descubrió que ese aroma no era natural de ese lugar que solo se podía obtener al mezclar cierto tipo de hierba, que a pesar de ser un aroma agradable tenía consecuencias fatales para quien estuviera durante mucho tiempo oliéndolo. Sin pensarlo dos veces metió la mano en una de las bolsas de su gabardina saco un pañuelo y se lo amarro alrededor de su rostro para tapar su boca, sacudió ligeramente a Misao pero la chica no reacciono, se dio cuenta que la temperatura de la chica descendía rápidamente, se quito su gabardina y cubrió lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo de la chica. En ese momento unos copos de nieve empezaron a caer era el comienzo de una tormenta de nieve. Tomo en sus brazos a la chica y camino lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían, no había andado mucho cuando él también comenzó a sentir los efectos del veneno que se encontraba dispersado en todo el bosque. Al igual que Misao sintió como sus fuerzas lentamente lo abandonaban, trastabillo varias veces, su labor se complicaba mas a consecuencia de la tormenta que cada vez iba haciéndose mas fuerte impidiéndole avanzar rápido, su visibilidad se iba haciendo casi nula, y pronto un fuerte frío empezó a apoderase de su cuerpo, acerco mas el cuerpo de la chica hacía el suyo con la esperanza de brindarle el mayor calor posible al cuerpo de la chica.

Llego a la casa subió lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación, antes de entrar a esta entro a la de Osamú saco de ahí mantas y frazadas, recostó a Misao sobre su futón le quito su gabardina que se había humedecido a causa de la nieve traspasando no solo la capa de la chica sino también su ropa, titubeo unos instantes al pensar si debía quitarle la ropa o no, decido que era lo mas apropiado pues estaba mojada, la arropo con su yukata y coloco numerosas frazadas sobre el cuerpo de la chica, después de esto encendió el rustico calentador tenía que procurarle a la chica el mayor calor posible, puesto que Misao había empeorado estaba completamente fría y el carmín de sus labios empezaba a abandonarla para dar lugar a un tono púrpura, lo mejor hubiera sido ir por el esposo de Murakawa san el cual tenía bastos conocimientos en medicina, pero como se encontraba en estos momentos la cuidad era imposible, salir en medio de esa tormenta era como dirigirse a una muerte segura, así que descarto esa posibilidad; pero si ambos no recibían atención especiliazada de inmediato Aoshi no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera pasarles, de pronto recordó las palomas mensajeras que tenían los oniwabanshu, salió al patio amarro en la pata de una la nota que había escrito y que estaba dirigida al doctor, le dio una rápida explicación del paradero al cual debía llegar y hecho a volar al ave. Se dirigió a la cocina donde puso a calentar agua cuando esta hirvió la llevo a su habitación, saco de entre sus cosas un pequeño paquete el cual estaba envuelto en una piel de algún animal de ahí saco un polvo el cual disolvió en el agua y separo en dos tazas la infusión él debió una y la otra la apoyo en los labios de Misao tratando de que la chica bebiera el líquido. Aoshi estaba seguro que con esto los efectos de aquel veneno desaparecerían parcialmente pero no fue así. No cabía la menor duda de que el responsable de preparar ese veneno conocía muy bien el procedimiento. Después de que el se cambiara de ropa se acerco a verificar el estado de Misao, pero ella aun continuaba inconsciente, él por su parte sentía como actuaban cada vez mas rápido los efectos del veneno, se recostó aun lado de la chica pues sentía cada vez mas su cuerpo enfriarse trato de no dormirse pues si se llegaba a dormir lo mas seguro es que ambos morirían; pero sus intentos fueron en vano cayo en un profundo sueño del cual no podía despertar.

No habían trascurrido mas de dos horas cuando el apuesto ninja sintió como algo extremadamente caliente bajaba por su garganta recorriendo todo su sistema, abrió lentamente los ojos y alcanzo a ver la figura de dos personas adultas que se encontraba conversando en voz baja.

Fue una suerte que esa paloma no se perdiera y nos entregara el mensaje, si hubiéramos demorado mas tiempo ambos hubiera muerto aunque aun no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasarle a Mi...- cayo de improvisto el hombre al percatarse que Aoshi había vuelto en sí.

Aoshi kun, como te sientes.

Yo estoy bien, pero que hay con Misao.-hablo después de unos instantes, tratando de ponerse de pie y alejarse de donde estaba, pues había despertado al lado de Misao.

No por favor Aoshi kun, no se esfuerce demasiado su cuerpo aun se encuentra débil, mejor dígame que fue lo que paso.

El ninja no reprocho y volvió a acomodarse en el mismo lugar efectivamente aun se sentía débil como para ponerse a discutir.- Fue ese extraño olor, provenía del bosque desde que Misao entro al templo lo percibí pero no le tome importancia, cuando salió aun seguía en el aire fue hasta que yo salí cuando puede identificar el aroma, me percate de que el aroma se concentraba cada vez mas...-le relato todas las peripecias que paso para poder llegar a su casa.

Ahora se porque Misao chan se encuentra en ese estado, estuvo expuesta por un largo periodo a esa sustancia y por lo que me dices se trata de un veneno que es conocido como myotoko, y efectivamente es uno de los venenos mas poderosos que desarrollaron al inicio de la era Edo los ninjas del Japón.

Si eso lo se a la perfección, por su efectividad de aniquilar a varios individuos sin levantar la mas mínima sospecha se uso casi siempre en las reuniones entre shogunes ya que el aroma es muy agradable, sus efectos se sientes de inmediato y la muerte les llega de diferentes formas.

La razón de esas muertes se debe a que este veneno no solo ingresa al organismo por la nariz, también entra por los poros de la piel, aunque tiene una cura sino se atiende a tiempo la persona quedara sumida en un profundo sueño del cual no podrá despertar. A pesar de que ya se las administramos veo que todavía se encuentra en sus organismos, hay algo mas que me inquieta Misao chan presento otro tipo de síntomas que no son comunes al menos que lo hayan mezclado con otras sustancias; no cabe duda que fue hecho por una persona con grandes conocimientos en herbolaria. Aunque no me puedo imaginar quien podría haberlo hecho pues ese tipo de manejo de hierbas solo los conocen unos cuantos y la gran mayoría son ninjas.

Onishi san te dijo que todo esto se debe a esa extraña mujer que ha estado rondando por los alrededores.-intervino en la conversación la anciana que iba entrando a la habitación con una charola.

Nanako san ya te he dicho que esa es una simple leyenda que se escucha últimamente, pero es solo eso una leyenda.

Pues yo no lo creo así yo la he visto y mas de una vez.-reprochaba mientras se acercaba a Aoshi y le daba una taza de la cual bebió una sustancia pastosa y con sabor desagradable. Tan pronto Aoshi se la termino se levanto lo mas rápido que su estado le permitió y salió corriendo al baño. Cuando volvió a la habitación lucía un mejor aspecto encontró a la pareja discutiendo sobre esa mujer.

No, no estoy loca van tres veces que la veo y este día fueron dos, la primera vez yo iba caminando y alcance a ver como se ocultaba en el bosque, y hoy la vi cuando Misao chan salía de nuestra casa y la última fue antes de que entráramos a la casa.

Nanako san podría decirme cual es la apariencia de esa mujer.

Es una mujer joven mas grande que Misao chan, delgada y pues su rostro no lo pude ver porque esta cubierta con una capa muy larga como la que usa Misao chan.

Si comprendo!.- expreso meditativo el ninja mientras trataba de crear una imagen mental de la extraña con la descripción de la anciana.

Aoshi kun no me digas que crees en las palabras de Nanako san.

Pues claro que cree, porque lo que dijo es cierto, pero mejor nos vamos ya. Aoshi san que se mejore pronto dele a Misao este brebaje es importante que expulse la mayor cantidad posible de veneno; y no dudes en llamarnos si tienes otro problema. Se despedían haciendo una reverencia.

Misao aun continuaba inconsciente por eso se le complico a Aoshi hacer que bebiera el brebaje, pasados unos minutos Misao empezó a reaccionar abrió lentamente los ojos, trato de incorporarse pero se le dificultaba esa labor Aoshi le ofreció su ayuda tomándola con delicadeza por la espalda.

Aoshi san por favor necesito ir al baño.-fue lo único que pronuncio la chica ofreciéndole una cansada sonrisa. Él le ofreció sus hombros para que ella se apoyara en ellos y caminando despacio la llevo hasta el baño, cuando regreso al futón se notaba ligeramente mas saludable, empezaba a recobrar su color. después de un gracias volvió a acostarse y quedar nuevamente dormida.

Hacía dos noches que Aoshi no dormía y solo se concentraba en observar como descansaba Misao. La primera noche después de su pequeña recuperación volvió a quedar sumida en un sueño intranquilo, su temperatura aumento y él trato de controlarla con compresas de agua fría por la mañana la temperatura había desaparecido pero ese día sufrió de escalofríos y empezaba a pronunciar palabras ininteligibles; Aoshi no se había separado ni un solo instante de la chica y es que temía que si se apartaba de su lado la salud de Misao empeorara, tan solo se separo de ella para prepararle un té con las hierbas que se le había indicado. En esos dos días la mano de Misao se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la del joven ninja él sintiéndose impotente ante el estado de la chica lo único que podía hacer era velar por ella y esperar su pronta recuperación. En el amanecer del tercer día los síntomas de la enfermedad de Misao había casi desaparecido su rostro ya no se mostraba enfermo y pálido, sino que había recuperado casi por completo su apariencia habitual, la señal de que estaca casi curada fue cuando Aoshi vio que Misao abría lentamente los ojos y escucho como ella pronuncio su nombre y le agradecía por estar siempre con ella, después de eso una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, permaneció unos instantes mas al ver que esta vez la respiración de Misao armonizaba con su rostro se retiro de la habitación, tomo un baño y dado que en su cuarto estaba Misao ocupo el de ella para descansar.

Ya había transcurrido la mayor parte de la tarde y pronto cairía la noche, la casa estaba en su mayoría a obscuras y en una calma total, este silencio se rompió cuando se escucho que el shayi de la habitación de Misao se descorría y se acercaban con rápido andar al futón que perteneciera a la chica.

Misao mi ángel, que fue lo que te sucedió vine lo mas rápido que pude, quería llegar antes que ella pero parece que se adelanto.- gritaba Okina abrazando a la persona que estaba acostada. Por el ancho del cuerpo que se encontraba en sus brazos se sorprendió haciendo que quitara las frazadas topándose con que era Aoshi y no Misao el que había abrazado.-Ahhhhhhhhh!

Okina se puede saber que estas haciendo.-preguntaba con fría voz y con una expresión fulminante.

Aoshi san donde se encuentra Misao chan y que haces en su habitación, dime como esta mi ángel, pudiste ver quien fue el culpable, la defendiste en todo momento, como que Omasu y los demás no se encuentran, quien la atendió...habla ya Aoshi san.- hablaba tan aprisa y con grandes lagrimas en los ojos que no dejaba que Aoshi pronunciara palabra alguna.

Okina Misao esta descansando en mi habitación parece que ya todo paso...- explicaba de manera tranquila pero no termino ya que en cuanto Okina supo donde se encontraba su nieta salió corriendo. Aoshi considero prudente dejarlo a solas con Misao, después de todo el era uno de los que mas se preocupaban por la chica. Pasada dos horas el apuesto ninja entro en la habitación y se encontró a Okina sentado al lado del futón sin decir palabra alguna.

Okina explícame algo cuando llegaste dijiste que trataste de llegar antes eso significa que sabes quien hizo eso. Y otra cosa donde estuviste metido estos días.- pronuncio tan pronto entro en la habitación aun seguía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y su expresión era la misma de siempre. Okina se sorprendió por lo directo que fueron las palabras del ninja; pero aún así hablo sin dirigirse al él.

Fui a Tokyo, a buscar a los Ukemi y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. Al principio se negaron a recibirme pero después el Okashira accedió, conviví muy poco con ellos pero durante la cena me pareció conveniente hablar de mis verdaderos objetivos. Les explique como se encontraban las cosas aquí en Kyoto y como era la organización de nuestro clan, hable de que en estos tiempos de paz era justo hacer a un lado todos los tratos y reglamentos de los ninjas; además de que no consideraba correcto entregar a uno de mis líderes para llevar a cabo sus planes. Me obligaron a que les dijera quien era el Okashira así que tú saliste en la conversación, al saber esto esa chica, Kizuna parece haberse alegrado; pues incluso antes de que yo terminara de hablar ella se levanto triunfante de su lugar y exclamo que pronto ella sería la Okashira y tú su marido, la escucharla todos los ahí reunidos profirieron gritos de aceptación creyeron que me daría por vencido tan fácilmente pero les recordé que el padre de Misao antiguo okashira me había elegido a mí para relevarlo y si yo lo hubiera aceptado le pregunte a Kizuna si estaría dispuesta a casarse conmigo; por supuesto que esto no le agrado en lo absoluto y trato de defenderse, pero su padre pareció comprender y ofreció a declinar el trato solo si tenía un recurso convincente. Y pues dije lo único que se me ocurrió.. concluyo con una risa nerviosa.

Si comprendo, pero que fue lo que le dijiste, y como termino todo esto.-expreso de manera gélida

Bueno.., pues tienes que comprenderme me bombardearon con tantas preguntas que respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente...-su voz y risa se mostraban cada vez mas nerviosos.

Y que fue lo primero que se te vino a la mente.- esta vez empezó a caminar quedando detrás de Okina.

Pues que tu estabas profundamente enamorado de Misao y que ya habían acordado la fecha para casarse, antes de que se supiera todo eso.- mas que pronunciar esas palabras pareciera como se estuviera diciendo su propia sentencia de muerte. Se encogió de hombros y le pidió una disculpa.-lo lamento Aoshi san pero debes comprender lo hice para salvar a ambos.

Ahora dime como sabías de lo del veneno.- tal parecía que lo anterior no le afectara, pues continuo como si nada.

Dudo por unos momentos si debía contestarle estaba seguro que tan pronto escuchara lo que había hecho, Aoshi tomaría sus kodashi y lo cortaría sin mas ni mas, pero su reacción había sido todo lo contrarío hasta le pareció a Okina que le había agradado la idea.- Pues como te iba diciendo todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero como podrás imaginarte ese no fue el discurso que ellos estaban esperando así que se negaron a mis proposiciones.

En resumen solo fuiste hasta allá para empeorar las cosas y hacer quedar mal a los Oniwabanshu.

No del todo, Kizuna reacciono de una forma muy mezquina cuando escucho que tu ya tenías una prometida, abandono el lugar no sin antes amenazarme con que esto no se quedaría así y ella sería la única beneficiada.

Y supones que fue ella la que nos tendió esa trampa.

Si así es antes que yo abandonara la aldea ella ya no se encontraba en esta, así que supuse que vendría al Aoiya dispuesta a todo, pero de lo que no estaba seguro es de cómo atacaría esto lo supe cuando llegue y me encontré a los señores Murakawa y me contaron de su envenenamiento con esto mis sospechas se volvían mas certeras y cuando Nanako san me contó que hacía casi una semana que una extraña mujer rondaba por la casa confirme mis sospechas.

Entonces los relatos de la anciana eran ciertos, no estaba seguro de creerlos pues la gente en ocasiones es muy fantasiosa pero algo en ese cuento me inquietaba y era la fiel descripción que me dio.

Si en realidad se trata de Kizuna, entonces esto puede resultar muy beneficioso, no lo crees así Aoshi. Las leyes de los ninjas son muy estrictos en muchos aspectos tanto que no perdonan traiciones, ni malas jugadas.

Creo entender lo que dices; pero entonces tu hiciste todo esto sabiendo como terminaría o solo abriste tu boca a lo tonto como es tu costumbre.

Yo he hecho mi parte y ahora el resto lo dejo en tus manos, si Misao te importa tanto como a mí, y si no deseas separarte de ella harás todo lo posible para que esto se resuelva lo mas pronto posible.- y con esto Okina abandono la habitación dejando solos a Misao que seguía durmiendo y a Aoshi que se sorprendió por el último comentario del anciano.

Se acerco a un viejo baúl en donde guardaba todo tipo de documentos y tratados concernientes a todos las leyes y convenios que se habían creados y modificado a través de toda la historia de los ninjas. Paso la mayor parte de la noche leyéndolos detenidamente bajo la tenue luz que una vela podía ofrecer, finalmente en un rincón del baúl extrajo una bitácora vieja, llena de polvo y con olor a humedad en ésta encontró lo que tanto había estado buscando, guardo la bitácora en una maleta de viaje; era todavía muy temprano para partir, además afuera una copiosa nevada aun continuaba y lo mas probable era que la temperatura estaría por debajo de los 0 grados; aunque sabía que debía partir lo mas pronto posible a estos pretextos se sumo el hecho de que se negaba apartarse del lado de Misao, no sabía exactamente en que momento había sido pero ahora que las cosas se empezaban a calmar un poco finalmente se había dado el tiempo para continuar lo que había dejado pendiente en el templo zen, aclarar su situación con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior; durante la mayor parte de su vida había sido una persona dura, frívola, solitaria, rígida que a lo único que atendía y tomaba como lo justo y correcto era lo que su razón le dictaba; durante todo ese tiempo había suprimido sus emociones por no hablar de sus sentimientos, pero ahora la situación se empezaba a tornar confusa, desde hace varias semanas ignoraba lo que le decía su lógica y se dejaba guiar mas por sus emociones; aunque tardo en darse cuenta de esto o tal vez no lo quería aceptar pero lo cierto era que había llegado el momento de ser sincero con él mismo, ya era tiempo de que se quitara de una vez tantas mascaras que solía usar para esconder su verdadero yo, y aunque ese yo no distaba mucho de lo que enrealidad era pues finalmente la gente no se forma ni cambia de la noche a la mañana ni de manera radical. Aoshi seguía siendo él mismo un hombre centrado, con temple, frívolo con las personas pero no con esa chica que ocupaba en ese momento su futon y es que sin darse cuenta la joven ninja había empezado a ganar terreno en el corazón del apuesto okashira, no es que no lo existiera desde antes Aoshi siempre había sentido un aprecio y gratitud hacia Misao, pues aunque le costara aceptarlo ella de una forma u otra lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan satisfecho, querido, tan...lleno de vida de esperanza; ya una vez lo había sentido pero no como lo sentía en ese momento, era como si ese deseo que una vez estuvo latente en su interior hubiera muerto pero que ahora estaba poco a poco despertando de su largo letargo y todo gracias a la compañía de Misao. Ya una vez Himura le había hecho ver su error en aquella batalla en el interior de la biblioteca; él rurouni había hablado acerca de la muerte que tanto anhelaba el okashira y que se reflejaba en las personas que este último había matado; _pero porque desear con tantas ansias la muerte si con la vida uno puede encontrar la felicidad._ Felicidad, vida por mucho tiempo Aoshi estuvo vagando internamente tratando de encontrarla pero todo había sido en vano hasta este instante en que finalmente comprendía y sentía las palabras de aquel rurouni.

Aquel hombre que aun se encontraba a lado de aquella chica que tanto lo amaba en silencio, creyó encontrar la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes; pensó en todo menos en la palabra amor. Y es que al igual que la leyenda griega, aquella que cuenta que la curiosidad de Pandora la llevo a abrir esa misteriosa caja la cual aguardaba en su interior todas las desgracias que se posaron sobre la humanidad, pero que por temor Pandora la cerro de improvisto dejando atrapado al amor. De esa manera Aoshi no permitió que este último sentimiento saliera a flote de su interior.

Aoshi tomo sus kodashi, se coloco su gabardina, tomo la maleta que contenía la bitácora e introdujo unas cuantas provisiones, le dirigió una última mirada a Misao con la esperanza de que ella despertara, pero si eso llegase a suceder que le diría no estaba seguro de que era lo que debía decirle a Misao ya hubiera sido en ese momento o a su regreso sin pensar mas en eso salió en silencio de la habitación, corrió despacio el shayi y partió a su último y principal destino. Era duro alejarse de la persona que se quiere incluso si sabes que lo haces por el bien de aquella; y si que era duro el clima no le ofrecía ni la mas mínima cooperación aun seguía nevando y el frío helaba hasta los huesos y por primera vez en su vida el solitario y frío okashira deseo encontrarse en el interior de su casa, no se debía tanto al frió sino mas bien a que horas antes de partir se encontraba sentado al lado de Misao, la chica inconscientemente había tomado la mano del ninja, él al sentir la calidez de otra persona se sorprendió abrió los ojos pero Misao continuaba dormida, sostuvo con ambas manos la frágil y delicada mano de la chica y la acerco hasta su pecho acto seguido la poso en el pecho de la joven y partió.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Agradesco como siempre a todos los que continuan leyendo esta historia. Como ven yo y mis recuerdos del anime, jeje pero esque fue cuando escuche lo que le dijo ken a Aoshi que mi mente empézo a trabajar rapidamente y por esas palabras dio origen Kimochi Hanbum, así que era indispensables que las pusiera.

**HADA, ****Alis Chan**, **AkikoSamaN**.

**Arigato gozaimasu**

**Tao Jun Shinomori**


	9. Chapter 9 EL ENCUENTRO FINAL

**KIMOCHI HANBUN**

_SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS_

_**CAPITULO IX: EL ENCUENTRO FINAL**_

Llevaba medio día de travesía ya había dejado atrás la ciudad ahora se encontraba en las montañas justo detrás de esta, la misión al parecer le tomaría mas tiempo de lo que había planeado y es que para un ninja tan experimentado como Aoshi todo ese asunto se hubiera podido solucionar de no ser porque todo parecía indicar que la naturaleza se había aliado con Kizuna, cuando la visión se hizo totalmente nula y el frío amenazaba con quitarle la poca sensibilidad que aun le quedaban a sus extremidades, decidió que era momento de suspender su búsqueda se refugio en el único lugar que lo abrigaba del viento, una cueva, en su interior encendió una fogata con la poca leña que se encontraba en el lugar y permaneció hasta que el tiempo mejorara, eso no paso hasta la mañana siguiente Aoshi no durmió en toda la noche pues como era lógico no era lo mas apropiado tanto por el frío como porque según los datos de sus informantes a solo unos metros de ahí habían visto a una persona con la descripción que él les diera. Había andado muy poco tiempo en el interior de aquel bosque cuando comenzó a escuchar apenas perceptible el sonido de una pisadas que no era de algún animal que habitara ese lugar, sino el de una persona que se alejaba rápidamente de ahí, como todo buen ninja Aoshi tomo una ruta la cual se alejaba solo unos metros del lugar pero que finalizaba al igual que ese camino en el cause de un río; sin perder el ritmo de los pasos el ninja avanzo hasta llegar al lugar ahí permaneció oculto y en completo silencio pero siempre pendiente de su presa, tardo tan solo unos minutos en llegar hasta el lugar pero tan pronto estuvo en este derrumbo con un ágil corte el tronco del árbol donde Aoshi permanecía oculto.

Sabía que alguien me andaba siguiendo desde ayer, pero nunca imagine que me dieras alcance tan rápido y muchos menos que fueras tú.- hablo despectivamente la chica ninja

No sabía que fueras tan astuta.-fue la simple respuesta del Okashira de los Oniwabanshu.

No sabes muchas cosas de mí, Aoshi Shinomori, pero yo de ti se todo, dime que te a traído hasta acá. Será acaso que no pudiste esperar el mes que les di y bienes por mí; o acaso será que esa tonta mocosa esta muerta y vienes a agradecerme en realidad era una molestia.-en esta ocasión empleo un tono burlón con una fingida risa.

Parece que la única molestia aquí eres tu, y tus suposiciones son erróneas.-él por su parte mantenía la misma frialdad de siempre tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro.

Ya veo las palabras de ese anciano eran puras mentiras, tu en realidad no sientes nada por esa chiquilla; era obvio lo que tu necesitas es una mujer como yo y no una tonta niña.-camino hasta Aoshi y acaricio su rostro.-Es una lastima que no aya muerto con mi veneno verdad, pobre hubiera sido lo mejor para todos no lo crees así.

Yo no he venido hasta acá para hablar contigo de Misao y mucho menos para agradecerte algo, lo del veneno siempre lo supe y no me importa con que fines lo hayas creado o si resulto o no. Solo he venido a una cosa.

Shinomori eres mas frívolo y arrogante de lo que me imagine, no se como esa tonta puede sentir algo por ti.

Kizuna de que hablas.

Que! Acaso no lo sabes esa tonta cual es su nombre... así Misao me parece, ese día en el bosque iba caminando muy alegre, pero de pronto empezó a hablar o a ensayar que es lo que le diría a la persona que ella mas quería; haber dijo algo así como: _Aoshi san debo de confesarle una cosa, la razón por la que me preocupo tanto por usted es por que usted me gusta mucho, es decir yo estoy enamorada de usted. Además yo no puedo seguir callando esto que siento y es que desde que se suscito todo ese problema del matrimonio siento como algo me esta consumiendo por dentro, es que la sola idea de perderlo me aterra.. Por favor Aoshi san no se case no me deje ahora que mas lo necesito_ y demás boberías que solo a una niñita inmadura se le pueden ocurrir.- había empezado a imitar a Misao tanto en voz como en movimientos.-pero al parecer no te lo dijo verdad y ha de haber sido lo mejor para ella porque con lo desagradable que eres seguro terminarías rompiéndole su corazón a esa tonta.

El okashira nunca hubiera podido imaginar que Misao digiera esas palabras, es decir escuchar que la pequeña que él tanto cuido pudiera tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él, la persona que mas de uno destetaba y temía al mismo tiempo. Lo que dijo Kizuna seria cierto, no seguro era una trampa al decir eso ella tendría con que escudarse y tener un porque del ataque en contra de Misao.- crees que voy a caer en tus mentiras ninja. Y podrías dejar de hablar de Misao lo que a ella le ocurra a mí no me interesa, si quisiera saber de ella me hubiera quedado en la casa de esta forma la tendría pegada a mí todo el día.

Esa respuesta y el tono de indiferencia y frialdad que utilizaba Aoshi cada que hacía referencia a Misao dejo sorprendida a Kizuna, conocía el carácter de los ninjas sabía que todos ellos habían sido entrenado para no sentir o mostrar sensación alguna, pero ese hombre que se encontraba frente a ella distaba mucho de ser como todos los demás.- Sino quieres saber nada de ella ni de mí, entonces porque estas aquí, cual es tu verdadero propósito Shinomori.

Del fondo de la maleta saco la vieja bitácora, la abrió justo en medio y se la entrego a la chica que observaba confundida la acción de éste.

Como podrás ver tu misma has roto nuestro compromiso. Te creíste mas lista que todos, pero todo tu brillante plan tenía una falla desde el inicio.

Pero se suponía que esto no tendría que haber pasado, que fue lo que salió mal.

Nunca debiste de haber creído en las palabras de Okina, como te acabas de dar cuenta Misao y yo no somos nada, te dejaste guiar por lo que consideraste era lo verdadero y solo escuchaste a tus sentimientos tal vez si hubiese sido mas razonable te habrías percato de que Okina solo lo dijo para ver cual era tu reacción y como vez él no se equivoco y todo porque actuó con la razón y no con los sentimientos como lo has hecho tú. El sabía que eras una persona mezquina y que si las cosas no resultaban a tu favor, tú violarias algunas reglas y harías que estas te favorecieran; pero fue en ese punto donde te equivocaste nunca te imaginaste que una falta así te llegara a costar nuestro compromiso.

Espera aun no he perdido, respeto lo que dice esta bitácora pero si eres un verdadero hombre pelearas conmigo y si te derroto tu serás mío, si yo pierdo te dejare en paz a ti y a esa tonta.- hizo a un lado el libro y antes de que escuchara la respuesta de su adversario se lanzo en contra de éste sacando sus estrella que lanzo hábilmente en contra del oniwabanshu y arrogando un gas. Aoshi eludió con facilidad ambas armas, Kizuna aprovecho la poco visibilidad que le proporcionaba el gas y trato de embestirlo por la espalda pero el okashira era mas rápido que ella así que con una de sus kodashi arrogo el arma de su adversario al suelo y a ella la aprisiono contra un árbol impidiéndolo todo movimiento posible, pues él apuntaba con su kodashi a la garganta de ésta.

Kizuna nuevamente te has dejado llevar por tus sentimientos y esta vez tu derrota es mas clara, según tus reglas cada quien puede hacer lo que le venga en gana el compromiso esta anulado.-esta vez el tono de voz que empleo el apuesto okashira no era tan frío como solía ser

Acepto mi derrota y como tal voy a cumplir lo prometido.- pronuncio con voz débil y con la vista mirando al suelo y es que tener tan cerca al ninja la hacia sentir vulnerable, de pronto alzo la vista y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.-Shinomori no siempre es malo dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos después de todos estos nunca mienten en cambio la razón si no sabes bien que es lo deseas te puede llegar a traicionar.- de pronto unas ligeras lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de la joven hasta perderse en el filo de la espada de Aoshi, él al verla tan vulnerable la soltó y enfundo su arma le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

Shinomori tú al igual que yo te has dejado guiar por tus sentimientos, aunque lo niegues todo esto lo has hecho por aquella chica, tal vez no te hayas dado aun cuenta pero eso de que ella no te interesa son mentiras, no me atreveré a decir que la amas porque eres un hombre difícil de entender pero si que tú en verdad la aprecias y lo que dije de ella es la verdad Misao esta enamorada de ti, ojala y te des cuenta de eso y puedas ser feliz, lo deseo en serio, espero que pronto encuentres esa felicidad que aun no has podido encontrar y si es a lado de esa tonta sería lo mejor para los dos.

Aoshi al escuchar esas palabras se quedo callado y cuando ella termino él solo contesto.- también espero que pronto encuentres tu felicidad.- y es que aquella chica que no lo conocía en lo mas mínimo había podido darse cuenta de lo que él en realidad sentía, de lo que él aun no sabía. Se alejo de ese lugar pero no regreso ese día al Aioya sino que vago por algunos días en el bosque tratando de aclara sus sentimientos.

Paso algunos días meditando en las palabras que Kizuna le digiera antes de partir, intento darles una respuesta razonable pero todos sus planteamientos resultaron ser en vano, pues ahora no le perturbaba sus sentimientos ahora debía pensar en los de Misao, sería cierto que ella se hubiese enamorado de él, pero como en que momento paso eso; no Aoshi aun se negaba a aceptar lo evidente, además porque debía de interesarse en lo que ella sintiera, si a él lo único que le importaba era su bienestar y no el de los demás. todos estos problemas le resultaban imposibles de resolver al apuesto ninja, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y llevar a cabo la única solución que había podido concretar recordó las palabras que aquella vez le dirigiera Himura: "_Entonces sabes que esa chica derramo unas lagrimas tan grandes como la luna..; no existe prueba mas grande de ese amor como esas honestas y sinceras lagrimas"._ trato de razonar estas palabras pero lo único que consiguió fue formularse otra pregunta, pues ahora era Aoshi y no Misao él que empezaba a sentir algo especial por la joven.

Era verdad Misao siempre se había preocupado por lo que pudiera sucederle a él, sin importar si ella salía perjudicada siempre buscaba la manera de estar a su lado y sobre todo de que él se sintiera bien, entonces era la repuesta a su pregunta ¿porque motivo ella había despertado ese sentimiento en él?; desde siempre Misao había estado con él. Recordó lo feliz que había sido en ese entonces su mirada no era tan fría y su voz se escuchaba mas gentil, su corazón se embargaba de felicidad con solo mirar a esa pequeña que sin ninguna razón se aferraba a él y lo seguía sin importar los peligros que ella corriera. Pronto el apuesto ninja comprendió que esa frágil y siempre alegre mujer había sido la que había despertado en el nuevamente la razón de seguir viviendo y con esto él único sentimiento que nunca creyó experimentar. Finalmente se dio cuenta que lo que despertó en él el día de la contemplación de la luna fue el mismo sentimiento que Misao sintiera desde siempre, sin darse cuenta él Aoshi Shinomori había terminado enamorándose de Misao; eso nunca lo creyó posible pues nunca antes la había visto como una mujer desde siempre había pensado en ella como una pequeña, pero ahora era diferente.

Dos días después de la partida de Aoshi Misao despertó en al penumbra de la noche y por mas que sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación no vio figura humana alguna sin darse cuenta sus ojos se detuvieron en la yukata del apuesto ninja y recordó todo lo que había pasado. Comprendió que repentinamente había enfermado en todo ese tiempo ella se había enterado de lo que pasaba su alrededor pero por mas esfuerzos que hiciera no podía despertar, solo había logrado abrir los ojos por un pequeño tiempo y lo que vio le pareció como un sueño difícil de creer.

Lentamente sus párpados fueron abriéndose su vista se fijo en la persona que se encontraba a su lado pero por mas que le costara creer en el rostro de ese individuo se vislumbraba preocupación algo raro en él pues desde que ella lo conocía nunca nada lo había preocupado; pero aun mas sorprendida quedo cuando vio que esa preocupación le daba paso a un rostro lleno de alivio y tranquilidad. Misao estaba segura que eso era lo que ella había visto, por unos momentos su corazón se alegro sonrió de manera gentil y esperanzada pero pronto sus facciones cambiaron a una de tristeza y donde toda esperanza se había desvanecido; y es que supuso que la ausencia de Aoshi se debía a que el había ido a encarar su destino. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no despertar nunca y desde ese momento la chica se sumergió en una profunda depresión.

Cuando ya se iba cumplir una semana desde su partida Aoshi retorno a su hogar. Llego con los primeros rayos de la mañana, encontró que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde su partida el Aioya como de costumbre se encontraba lleno de clientes los cuales eran atendidos por Kuro y Shiro, Omasu y Okon estaban en la cocina hablando en voz baja de algo que al parecer les preocupaba, aunque callaron en cuanto vieron al joven okashira entrar a la casa.

Aoshi san, no sabe el gusto que me da verlo de nuevo.-dijo Okon mientras lo recibía con una ligera reverencia.

Dígame como le fue, pensamos que nada de lo que había hecho Okina había servido y que usted estaría ahora en Tokyo con esa mujer.-pronuncio en voz bajo Omasu.

Ohh! lo sentimos pero llegamos dos días después de que usted saliera y Okina nos puso al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en nuestra ausencia.-respondió Omasu ante una pregunta que Aoshi nunca formulo, pero que era indispensable para iniciar con el relato.

Vera seguramente se le hace extraño que Misao no se encuentre trabajando como siempre, pero eso es a causa de que últimamente ha estado muy triste, desde que usted se fue no ha querido salir de su habitación y ha dejado de comer, nos preocupa que pueda decaer y volver a enfermar es que nunca antes la habíamos visto así, Okina esta en estos momento con ella; quiere saber cual es la razón por la que ella esta así, eso es muy simple Misao cree que usted no ha regresado porque ha decidido casarse con esa mujer. Aoshi san yo se que esta mal que le diga esto, pues no me concierne a mí pero ella lo estima mucho y toda esta situación le ha afectado mas de lo que usted puede imaginarse.

Compermiso le subiré a Misao algo de comida, necesita comer algo.- pronuncio Okon mientras cargaba una charola con algunos alimentos.

Esta bien de cualquier forma pensaba hacerlo, Okon yo le llevare eso a Misao.-tomando en sus manos la charola.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron por la acción del ninja y lo observaban estupefactas mientras él comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

El shayi se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a Aoshi en medio de la puerta sujetando firmemente la charola y su expresión de total gelides. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que había sido Aoshi el que abriera el shayi Okina fue el primero en darse cuneta de su presencia así que solo se levanto y salió de la habitación sin decir algo dejándolos solos. Aoshi avanzo hasta donde se encontraba la figura de Misao cubierta por las sabanas, puso la charola al lado del futon y se sentó junto a éste, permaneció algún tiempo en silencio, ese silencio que reinaba en la habitación se veía interrumpido de tanto en tanto por los sollozos que la joven profería.

Misao, ahora comprendo el porque de tu sufrimiento.- pronuncio el apuesto ninja rompiendo con el silencio y finalizando los sollozos de Misao.

Al escuchar su voz, Misao se desprendió de los sabanas que la cubrían volteo a verlo sorprendida y sin decir algo se arrogo a su regazo, abrazándolo con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban y que no se habían consumido durante su llanto.- Aoshi san en verdad es usted, pensé que no volvería Okina me dijo que todo saldría bien trate de creerle pero pasaron los días y usted no regreso pensé que había aceptado y que ahora estaría con ella; pero kamisama escucho mis plegarias y usted esta de vuelta.-aun continuaba abrazada a Aoshi y la ropa de este empezaban a humedecerse a consecuencia de las lagrimas que Misao no lograba contener.

Discúlpame por haberte preocupado.- sus palabras no mostraban esa frialdad de siempre Aoshi ahora hablaba con una expresión totalmente diferente hora su rostro se mostraba mas gentil y cálido al igual que sus palabras; sus brazos que permanecieran bajos se alzaron para acariciar delicadamente el cabellos de la joven, ella se estremeció al sentir las manos de él sobre ella levanto su rostro y busco el de él al verlo se dio cuenta que al igual que sus palabras su semblante había cambiado.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

x-MiSaO-x: finalmente nuestro okashira se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero habra que esperar para saber de que manera se los va a hacer saber a Misao, gracias por tu comentario y espero que la ayuda que me pediste te llegara y sirviera, si no no dudes en volverme a preguntar que con gusto te ayudare.

HADA: espero y te guste como se va volviendo mas calido Aoshi.

Alis Chan: como ves amiga te gusto como termino la efimera relacion de Aoshi con Kizuna, espero y si.

Akiko Saman: sorprendida, ojala y si tanto por el nuevo cap. como por la historia.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y les cuento que ya estamos por llegar al final, ojala y les gusten estos últimos cap. CHAO

**Arigato gozaimasu**

**Tao Jun Shinomori**


	10. Chapter 10 TU ERES MI FELICIDAD

**KIMOCHI HANBUN**

_SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS_

_**CAPITULO X: TU ERES MI FELICIDAD**_

Aoshi san, su rostro se ve diferente.

A que te refieres Misao.- pregunto desconcertado

A que no luce como siempre, antes solía mostrar un rostro lleno de frialdad, de no interesarle nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor pero ahora se ve diferente parece como si la alegría hubiera retornado a usted, se ve tan lleno de vida, Aoshi san se ve tan contento, acaso paso algo que lo hace ser de nuevo feliz.-hablo con voz baja mientras con una mano acariciaba la mejilla del apuesto ninja.

Él se sorprendió al escuchar la descripción que le hiciera Misao de su aspecto pero solo se limito a decirle.- me pidieron que te subiera algo de comer, pues según se llevas días sin comer. Así que no pongas pretextos y come esto.-le ofreció un tazón con arroz el cual aceptó de buena gana Misao.- Pero Aoshi san no me ha contestado, hay algo que lo haga feliz.

Si así es pero no te diré que es hasta que no te comas todo esto.

Sin decir otra cosa Misao comió rápidamente el tazón de arroz, se dio cuenta que seguramente Aoshi no había comido bien durante su viaje, así que le ofreció lo que quedaba del arroz.- por favor acéptelo debe tener hambre.-él no dijo nada solo tomo el tazón y empezó a comer.- también podemos compartir el pescado y el te hay mucho para los dos. Cuando los dos terminaron Misao fue la que hablo primero.

Sabe algo, ese día cuando fui al templo con el almuerzo, yo tenía algo importante que decirle; por favor Aoshi san escúcheme y no diga nada hasta que haya terminado.- aun seguía en el futon con las sabanas cubriéndole sus piernas bajo la cabeza y junto sus manos dejándolas reposar en su regazo.- Aoshi san vera lo que tenía que decirle es que usted a mí me gusta mucho, pero no solo porque es tan apuesto, sino que yo siempre he sabido que usted es una buena persona y si se comporta tan frío con todos es porque esa es su personalidad pero se que tiene buenos sentimientos y que todo lo que hace es por el bien de los demás, es por eso que yo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo enamorada de usted.- sus mejillas comenzaron a cambiar drásticamente de color hasta adquirir un tono carmín.

Misao la razón por la que no había regresado es que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que resolver, nunca me había sentido así es por eso que no sabía que hacer y mucho menos de que se trataba; no se como ni porque pero sin darme cuenta me he enamorado de ti Misao, no me había perdonado por todo lo malo que hice en el pasado por esa razón actuaba de esa forma pero sin darme cuenta te lastime con mi indiferencia, a ti la única persona que ha estado desde siempre conmigo.-finalmente Aoshi se había despojado de toda esa incertidumbre que se había acumulado durantes varias semanas

Misao aun continuaba roja y con el rostro bajo, escucho las palabras que Aoshi le había dicho pero todo eso le pareció que provenían de un lugar muy lejano; a pesar de que parte de su mente seguía procesando las palabras que ella empleara para hablar de sus sentimientos su otra parte escucho detenidamente la declaración que le hiciera Aoshi.- que cruel es usted lo que acabo de decirle es lo que yo siento desde hace tanto que nisiquiera recuerdo bien el día en que me di cuenta que yo lo amaba. Pero usted al saber eso se ha burlado de mí diciendo no se que cosas para hacerme sentir mal.-su pecho se empezó a contraer mas rápido de lo normal, el sonido de unos sollozos se empezaron a escuchar y unas cristalinas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de la joven cayendo en las manos y regazo de esta.

En esta ocasión fue él el que atrajo hacia su pecho a la joven la abrazo rodeando con sus brazos la frágil figura de Misao.- Misao por favor perdóname de nuevo te he lastimado con mi actitud, pero lo que te acabo de decir no son mentiras, ni nada para hacerte sentir mal, es solo lo que tú has despertado en mi interior y que por mas que yo tratara de ocultarlo no he podido; por eso escúchame Misao te necesito a mí lado para que me enseñes lo que significa la vida ahora que he nuevamente he encontrado la razón de vivir.

Misao se aferró con sus manos a la ropa de Aoshi su llanto poco a poco fue cesando al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Aoshi y de sus palabras, cuando sintió que la cordura había retornado a ella exclamo.- Aoshi san finalmente uno de los dos deseos que pedí aquella noche se ha hecho realidad. Recuerda que usted me pregunto que para que pedía algo que no estaba segura de si se cumpliría, lo hice porque usted me enseño a nunca darme por vencida.

Y que fue lo que pediste.-pregunto el ninja que aun seguía abrazando a la joven

Esa noche anote en la concha que usted llegase a encontrar pronto la felicidad, y según su palabras se ha cumplido.

Si así es y cual es el otro deseo que anotaste.

Ese no se lo puedo decir, pero espero y muy pronto se realice.- hablo viéndolo fijamente al rostro y sonreía para volver a acurrucarse en el regazo de este.

La calma que imperaba en la habitación se vio interrumpida por un se puede pasar que provenía de fuera de la habitación. Misao y Aoshi se separaron rápidamente y ella autorizo el acceso que Omasu solicitaba.

Disculpen mi interrupción pero todos aya abajo están muy preocupados por los dos es que ya llevan mucho tiempo solos y quieren saber como se encuentra Misao chan y como le fue en su viaje Aoshi san. –hablo nerviosa Omasu la cual seguía de pie cerca de la puerta y no podía distinguir el rostro de ninguno pues Aoshi se encontraba dándole la espalda y la figura de Misao era cubierta por la de Aoshi; Misao fue la que hablo.- descuida Omasu estamos bien, tan solo estábamos hablando de cosas importantes para ambos.

Ahh! Comprendo y en verdad me alegro por ambos, ya empezaba a preguntarme cuando sería el día en que se decidieran a ser sinceros el uno con el otro.-al ver la sonrisa llena de vitalidad y felicidad de Misao, Osamu comprendió a que se refería exactamente la joven con cosas importantes para ambos; Aoshi volteo a verla con gesto de no saber como ella sabía la verdad; los estaremos esperando en la cena, pronuncio antes de abandonar la habitación.

Aoshi san no se sorprenda Omasu siempre sabe todo lo que pasa en esta casa, de una forma o de otra ella termina conociendo lo que piensan y sienten los demás incluso antes de que uno se de cuenta.- le dijo Misao al ver el rostro que Aoshi había puesto.

Valla quien hubiera pensado, que fue otra persona la que primero supo lo que yo sentía de haberlo sabido le hubiera preguntado a Omasu y así me hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas.

Me alegro que no fuera así, ya que de otra forma yo no lo hubiera preocupado tanto y no estuviera por tantos días en su mente.

En serio lo crees. Entonces te alegrara que yo te pida una última cosa antes de irme a bañar y no Omasu.

Mmmm! Que cosa tiene que decirme.- pregunto confundida Misao

Misao te gustaría que tú y yo empezáramos una relación, te gustaría ser mi novia.-pregunto con tono serio, pero no por eso dejo de ser romántico.

Aoshi san, no se que decir, no espere si se, claro que me gustaría ser su novia, no sabe cuanto estuve esperando este momento.- dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ambos se acercaron sus rostros lo mas cerca posible del otro Misao cerro lentamente los ojos y las manos de Aoshi se acercaban al rostro de la chica, pero el inminente beso no se consumo puesto que Okon llamo a gritos a Misao.

Misao chan, necesito que bajes Okina esta preguntando por ti y amenaza con subir si no apareces lo antes posible.

Aoshi un tanto incomodo por la situación anterior salió de la habitación de Misao, ella igual de apenada no dijo mas y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Okina y los demás.

Y bien Misao que tienes que decir Omasu no ha querido hablar, pero tenemos una ligera sospecha de lo paso entre ustedes.-la cuestionaron amenazadoramente hablando todos al mismo tiempo y asintiendo con la cara.

Ehhh! Pues no se a que se refieren no ha sucedido nada importante.- respondía con una gran gota en la cabeza al ver el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Vamos no tienes porque apenarte sabemos mas de lo que tu crees.

Y si saben tanto para que quieren escucharme.

Pues solo para corroborar la información que recolecto Okina.- dijo Okon.- si así es.- asintieron los demás moviendo de arriba a bajo la cara.

Misao mi ángel no fue mi intención escuchar pero yo estaba placidamente caminando cuando me detuve cerca de tu puerta y escuche, pero fueron solo fragmentos sin sentido.-contesto ante el rostro de enfado de la chica.- si solo alcance a oír algo así como que tu amabas a Aoshi san lo cual ya no era un secreto para nadie.- aclaro ante la sorpresa de Misao.-y después escuche que Aoshi dijo algo como que tu le gustabas o algo similar.- lo cual tampoco era un misterio pues yo ya lo sabía.- y oí una declaración de amor pero no alcance a escuchar la respuesta por que Omasu me reprendió.

Okina eres un tramposo no tenías derecho de espiarnos, y si ya sabes todo eso por que me preguntas.- grito algo molesta la chica pero también se sorprendió por no darse cuenta de lo inminente.- y si ya sabes todo entonces ya sabrás lo que respondí.- finalizo cruzándose de brazos

Entonces aceptaste la proposición de Aoshi san, quien lo hubiera imaginado Aoshi san hablando de amor es todo un acontecimiento.-hablaba en voz alta Okina

Si así es.- nuevamente asintieron los demás de la misma forma que lo hicieran anteriormente.

Pero de pronto todos se quedaron cayados y tiesos al sentir sobre ellos una fuerte mirada, que si estas mataran todos los del Aoiya ya estarían muertos desde hace mucho.

Aoshi san ya termino de ducharse, ahora traigo la cena.- exclamo Omasu al ver la imponente postura del apuesto ninja y sus frías facciones.

Yo te ayudo. Y yo tal vez necesiten cargar algo pesado. Si yo puedo ayudarles.- abandonaron la habitación dejando solo a Misao, Okina y Aoshi. La primera riendo al ver la reacción de sus amigos.-

Bueno iré a bañarme ya bajo.- salió del comedor dejando solos a Aoshi y Okina.

Me alegra que todo haya terminado bien

Tu sabias de ante mano todo esto y me mandaste lejos para que pudiera estar solo verdad Okina.

Si es cierto lo planee todo, pero no puedes culparme todo esto te sirvió de algo, no es así.

Ja, tal parece que en esta casa ya nada es un secreto todos están al tanto de lo que le pase a Misao.

Querrás decir estamos, estoy seguro que tu habías decidido protegerla a cualquier costo.

Si así es, y como ya todos están muy bien informados no tengo mas que decir.- y eso hizo no hablo con nadie mas hasta que Misao apareció de nuevo y se sirvió la cena.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Gomen por la tardanza pero es que estoy en examenes finales y ustedes saben que es eso, aun así me di un tiempo para subir el penultimo cap. como siempre espero y les siga gustando.

HADA siges siendoduracon AOSHIsama pero ojala y estes con forme con su declaración

AkikoSamaN ya vasta de sufrir para Misao pero de eso se trataba no, en finojala y te guste este cap al igual que a tu amiga, gracias por la promoción jeje.

Alis Chan amiga mil gracias por todo, me alegra compartir gustos similares contigo, ahora dime que te parecio este cap. mi mail es sol nocturno. te agradesco tus sugerencias espero te guste este cap.

Y bien ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia, ojala y les guste este cap y el final que ya esta pero lo subire tan pronto termine mis martirios, espero sus comentarios y nuevamente gracias por leer y escribirme. CHAO

**Arigato gozaimasu**

**Tao Jun Shinomori**


	11. Chapter 11 UN REGALO, UN KINOMO

**KIMOCHI HANBUN**

_SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS_

_**CAPITULO XI:** **UN REGALO, UN KINOMO, UNA SORPRESA**. _

El invierno toco a su fin y la llegada de la primavera trajo consigo al Aoiya una paz, tranquilidad y sobre todo felicidad que hacia mucho no se sentía y es que desde que las cosas se habían aclarado entre Misao y Aoshi ambos cambiaron para bien, ella volvió a ser la misma joven de antes siempre alegre y dispuesta a ayudar a todos sin importarle como resulten las cosas, todos sus amigos seguían tratándola como siempre con la excepción de que habían comprendido que ella ya no era un niña sino una mujer aunque en ocasiones su comportamiento demostraba ser todo lo contrario, pues aún mantenía esos estados anímicos tan drásticos podía permanecer todo el día risueña pero cuando era el blanco de bromas fácilmente se enojaba, aunque era tan fácil de contentar que mas que disgustarlos les pareció una cualidad extraordinaria propia de Misao a sus amigos, aunque claro que ella trataba de parecer lo mas madura posible cuando estaba a solas con Aoshi claro que esto le resultaba imposible, los otros miembros del Aoiya habían aprendido que cuando Aoshi se encontraba con ellos muy difícilmente podían jugarles bromas a Misao, eso lo aprendieron una tarde cuando a causa de un comentario Misao comenzó a hacer pucheros y ponerse roja, pues esta iba encaminada a su nueva relación con el apuesto ninja, claro que ahí se encontraba el culpable de los sonrojos de la chica, lo único que dijo aquella ocasión fue.- Shiro, Kuro, Okina podrían dejar de molestar a Misao, no me gustaría tener que repetírselo dos veces.- a esta advertencia se sumo el hecho de que apretó con su mano el puño de su kodashi y sus ojos tan fríos como el hielo se fijaron en los tres.

De los dos fue en Aoshi donde el cambio fue inminente su carácter se había ablandado un poco lo suficiente como para permanecer mas tiempo en el mismo salón que todos prolongando su convivencia, a menudo sostenías largas charlas con los demás integrantes de la familia, y por supuesto que el trato con Misao había mejorado bastante aunque ella aun no lograba hacer que éste sonriera, pero ella bien sabía eso no era imposible así que no lo forzó ni intento nada para lograrlo pues sabía que cuando llegara ese momento sería la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

El nacimiento de los cerezos estaba próximo así que todos en el Aoiya habían planeado un día de campo bajo la sombra de estos místicos árboles, sin poner ningún pretexto Aoshi acepto así que este sería la primera vez que el viera el nacimiento de esta flor en compañía de sus verdaderos aunque no únicos amigos. Por este motivo Misao se esmero en la preparación de todos los alimentos, ella había mejorado bastante pues pasaba mas horas con Okon y Omasu aprendiendo como se cocinaba.

Misao ya estas lista solo faltas tú, todos estamos esperándote.-pregunto Omasu mientras entraba a la habitación de Misao. La cual luchaba en vano con el obi que llevaría con un bello kimono que le regalara el día anterior Aoshi.

Irashaimase.- pronuncio la vendedora mientras realizaba una reverencia

Hmmm, vera estoy buscando un kimono para una chica de 19 años.- pregunto con tono serio Aoshi mientras entraba en una lujosa tienda especializada en kimonos, en el centro de la ciudad.

De que color lo desea, con que decorado, podría darme las medidas exactas así será mas fácil, que tipo de tela, el obi como le gustaría que fuera, el zapato cual es la talla.-hablo con una sonrisa la vendedora

Aoshi por supuesto nunca pensó que comprar un kimono fuera lo mas difícil que existiera sobre este mundo; había pensado entrar a la tienda pedirlo, pagar y salir lo mas rápido que pudiera así nadie sabría que el estuvo ahí.- Pues vera, ella es mas o menos así.- tratando de dar con sus manos las medidas de Misao y el color pues uno que le guste algo bien.-empezaba a sentir como un ligero rubor se apoderaba de su rostro.

Podría ser mas explicito.-

Pues no puedo, si supiera todo no estaría pasando esta situación.- para salvación del ninja y de la vendedora que se había puesto nerviosa ante la contestación del oniwabanshu, Omasu y Okon regresaban de hacer las compras y se habían detenido en esa tienda a ver los nuevos diseños en el interior de esta habían descubierto al ninja, al principio no tenían la intención de hacerse notar pero al ver que Aoshi no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba la vendedora entraron en su rescate.

Aoshi san que sucede aquí.- pregunto temerosa Omasu

Trato de hacerle un regalo a Misao pero me resulta imposible. Podrían decirme a que se refiere ella

Se sorprendieron por la reacción del ninja, pero gustosas lo ayudaron a elegir el kimono que mejor le sentaría a Misao.

Salieron de la tienda y ellas regresaron a la casa no sin antes prometerle que no le dirían nada a nadie. Él se dirigió al templo donde sin duda alguna Misao llegaría de un momento a otro. Iban a dar las 5 de la tarde cuando gritando y corriendo entro Misao al templo, abrazo a Aoshi y le dijo Aoshi san vine lo mas rápido que pude en cuanto me entere de la noticia salí corriendo, no puedo creerlo eso es todo un suceso.- hablaba feliz la chica mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Entonces ya sabes todo, les pedí que lo mantuvieran en secreto, pero parece algo imposible para esas dos.-respondió un tanto sorprendido y decepcionado

Si así es pensé que se negaría a aceptar la invitación de mañana.

A es eso pensé que era...

Que de que habla hay algo mas.- pregunto confundida Misao separándose de Aoshi y sentándose a su lado.

Si hay algo mas, hoy en la mañana fui al centro quería acerté un pequeño regalo, he visto que no tienes uno de estos y pensé que tal vez mañana te gustaría usar uno como todos los demás.- le entrego una gran caja a una anonadada Misao no supo como reaccionar abrió con dedos temblorosos la caja en el interior de esta envuelto en papel de arroz un fino y delicado kimono color azul cielo con el dibujo de unas hojas de sakura y un obi color rosa. Misao lo tomo delicadamente como sus manos como si sostuviera una nube la abrazo y exclamo feliz.- muchas gracias Aoshi san es lindísimo y mas por que fue usted el que lo Eligio para mí.

No la desmiento pues finalmente el prácticamente lo había escogido las dos chicas solo asintieron en gesto de aprobación.- me alegro que te haya gustado.

Misao no puedo creer que no puedas ponerte un kimono, anda te ayudo.

Cuando las dos bajaron todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de Misao era la primera vez que la veían con un kimono y tan arreglada en esta ocasión Omasu la peino recociéndole su larga trenza.

Todos los demás al igual que ella llevaban kinomos, Aoshi lucia un gi color azul fuerte que hacia que resaltara sus ojos color zafiro. Durante el trayecto todos conversaban animadamente Aoshi debía de procurar mantener toda su atención a la conversación mas que a Misao, y es que cada que le hablaban tardaba en responder y la mayoría de las veces los demás se dieron cuenta que sus ojos e imaginación permanecían mas tiempo observando y pensando en Misao que en la charla. Llegaron a los linderos del bosque desde donde se aprecian cientos de árboles con pequeños brotes de sakuras listos para florecer con la llegada del medio día, en el lugar se encontraban reunidas la mayor parte de los habitantes de Kyoto, así que ellos se establecieron un poco apartados de estos en lo mas profundo del bosque a la sombra de varios árboles que se agrupaban alrededor del río. Aun era muy temprano así que se sentaron en un mantel por ratos platicando de sus próximos planes, deseos, a ratos bromeando o simplemente se quedaban cayados observando el paisaje.

Hacia rato que ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, el sol, ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y sus rayos se filtraba por entre las ramas de los árboles bañando los rostros de todos de tonos cobrizos; de improvisto Misao sujeto la mano de Aoshi el cual estaba sentado cerca de ella y permanecía en absoluto silencio dirigió una mirada a la chica al momento en que sintió con ésta sujetaba con fuerza su mano; pronuncio con un dejo de asombro y alegría señalando el árbol que se encontraba mas cerca de ellos.

Amigos, Aoshi san, miren ya es la hora.- todos salieron de sus pensamientos y con la vista siguieron a donde señalaba Misao, al verlo inconscientemente se supieron de pie y contemplaron como los brotes poco a poco, muy lentamente y delicadamente se iba abriendo para dar paso a unas bellas flores color rosa. Tan embelesados se encontraban admirado el espectáculo que se olvidaron que lo que pasaba a su alrededor, razón por la cual ninguno de los del Aoiya se percato de la ausencia de Aoshi y Misao. Y es que tan pronto se pusieron de pie él susurro al oido de la joven.

-me gustaría que vieras lo que he preparado para ti.- dijo con una voz que había perdido todo rastro de frialdad

ella confundida no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza tomo la canasta en donde llevaba lo que preparara antes de abandonar la casa y sujetando aun la mano del ninja se dirigió a donde él la llevara. No anduvieron mucho solo se habían alejado unos cuantos metros pero aquel lugar le pareció a Misao un lugar nunca antes explorado o visto por otros ojos que no fueran de los animales que en esta parte habitaban. Era un lugar donde la hierba era tan verde y fresca que pareciera que se caminara sobre un tapete, los frondosos árboles aun continuaban abriéndose, una cristalina agua nacía de la cascada y se perdía a lo largo del río, las aves entonaban una suave melodía como dándole la bienvenida a la primavera y al amor.

CONTINUARA...

Se que dije que iba a terminar la historia en este cap. pero no pude porque entonces qedba muy largo motivo por el cual tuvo que dividirlo en dos, preferible leer dos cortos a uno largo, no creen?. Espero les haya gustado esta faceta de Aoshi.

Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios en especial a x-MiSaO-x, Misao De Shinomori, Alis Chan, HADA, AkikoSamaN. Esperando sus nuevos comentarios me despidos.

DESEANDOLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD se despido su amiga TAO JUN SHINOMORI.


	12. Chapter 12 TU SONRISA ANGELICAL

**_KIMOCHI HANBUN_**

_SENTIMIENTOS A MEDIAS_

_**CAPITULO XII:** **TU SONRISA ANGELICAL**. _

Saco de la canasta de la chica un mantel y lo coloco cerca del río pero no lo bastante pues aun las copas de los árboles los abrigaban del sol.

Misao aun continuaba de pie observando el lugar así que no se dio cuenta cuando Aoshi puso el mantel o cuando se acerco a ella y le dijo.

Me alegro que te haya que quedado el kimono.

Ehhh!.- giro su rostro para verlo a la cara.- si me quedo muy bien, aunque Omasu me ayudo a ponérmelo usted sabe que no soy buena para estas cosas tan femenina.- sonrió colocando una mano en su nuca.

Cuando te vi bajando las escaleras todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, no sabía que te verías mas linda con eso puesto.-pronuncio con palabras cálidas pero con rostro sereno

Usted cree que me veo bien vistiendo kimonos.- pronuncio apenada la joven.

No lo creo lo se porque me encuentro observándote en este momento y no puedo dejar de sentir y pensar que eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, uses lo que uses te ves bellísima.- esta vez su rostro se ablando llevo una mano a la barbilla de una colorada Misao y suavemente poso sus labios sobre los de Misao; al principio ella no supo que hacer sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía; sus labios en un inicio templaron al sentir los de la persona que tanto amaba, pero poco a poco se dejo guiar por sus sentimientos y por lo que le dictaba su corazón. Después de un instante en que todo pareció congelarse y donde solo existían ellos y el amor que se profesaban, se separaran ligeramente sonrojados pues esto para ellos era algo nuevo. Se sentaron a observar los brotes que aun faltaban por florecer, de entre toda la tranquilidad que se sentía en ese lugar, Misao busco con su mano la mano de él la tomo entre las suya y le dijo.

Aoshi san, nunca le había dicho lo mucho que lo quiero y cuanto me gusta en especial en ese gi, le sienta muy bien

Misao no hace falta que me lo digas con palabras, con solo mirarte me doy cuenta de tus sentimientos.

Cuando terminaron sus alimentos, Aoshi continuo sentado, Misao por el contrario se alejo un poco y jugueteo con los animales que se encontraban sumergió los pies en la fresca agua. Todo esto que a los ojos de otra persona hubiera sido simple niñerías, para Aoshi era ver la mas pura e inocente esencia de la vida y del amor, pronto descubrió que disfrutaba esos momentos ya sea de permanecer al lado de ella platicando o simplemente observándola y cuidándola. Tantas cosas giraban en su mente que no se había dado cuenta que Misao había desaparecido de ahí, permaneció unos momentos tratando de buscarla con la mirada pero al fracasar en eso se dedico a meditar un poco; se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y en pos de meditación cuando a los lejos escucho la risa de la joven, sintió como depositaba en sus piernas todo tipo de flores y como ella corría a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Misao que haces estas mojada.-Pregunto abriendo un ojo y mirándola de reojo

Si eso lo se, es que tenía mucho calor y remoje mis pies en el agua pero parece que el kinomo se mojo, lo siento.

No tienes que disculparte fue un regalo y como es tuyo puedes hacer lo que desees con el.

Aoshi san, yo también tengo un regalo para usted.-sonrió la joven mientras de detrás de su espalda sacaba un pequeño ramillete de bellas flores, las cuales despedían un aroma dulce.

El ninja asombrado por el presente, no supo reaccionar no era muy dado a este tipo de cosas pero no podía rechazar las flores de Misao. Tomo las flores y exclamo.- no se que decir supongo que esta bien que alguien como yo reciba flores de vez en cuando

Misao pareció comprender la situación, supo cara de hacer un puchero y le respondió.- Aoshi san es muy cruel, las flores siempre alegran el corazón y alivian el alma.

En ese caso yo no necesito mas que una sola flor.

Cual flor.

Una que cada que la miro me doy cuenta que la felicidad se puede encontrar resguardada en las cosas mas pequeñas y bellas de este mundo.

Hmmm! Sigo sin saber cual flor.

Es una flor que en ocasiones parece muy inmadura, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ella. Tu Misao eres mi única flor.

El rostro de Misao nuevamente adquirió un tono del color de las flores agacho la mirada pues nunca pensó que Aoshi pudiera ser una persona tan cálida.

Él la tomo en sus brazos y dejo que ella derramara las lagrimas que indiscutiblemente saldrían, de las mejillas de Misao corrieron dos gotas cristalinas antes de que se escaparan mas sonrió, se separo de él y empezó a arrogarle los pétalos de las flores que estaban a su alrededor.

Aoshi san es una persona muy mala.

Porque malo, solo estoy siendo sincero no era eso lo que deseabas.-sin pensarlo tomo algunos pétalos y se los arrogo a Misao.

De esta forma inicio una pequeña batalla de pétalos de sakuras, cuando estas se terminaron usaron su último recurso Misao empezó a hacerle cosquillas las cuales como era de esperarse no surtieron efecto en el apuesto ninja, pero él imitando a Misao le hizo cosquillas con lo cual la batalla se decidió de inmediato.

Ya basta me doy por vencida.- hablaba entre risas la joven acostada en la hierva.-Aoshi se encontraba sentado a su lado con sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y ahí estaba, por fin Misao había logrado lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo esperando. Finalmente en el rostro del ninja se dibujo una sonrisa y para Misao era la sonrisa mas pura y bella que jamás viera. Había surgido de improvisto, naciendo lenta pero segura al igual que esa flores de Sakura, tímida pero llena de esperanza, libertar y sobre todo llena de amor.

Aoshi san, por fin he alcanzado todos mis objetivos.

De que hablas.

No se da cuenta, esta sonriendo, es la primera vez en tantos años que lo veo sonreír, como se siente.

Era verdad Aoshi hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que por primera vez sonreía.- ayudo a Misao a ponerse de pie ella se recostó en el pecho del ninja y permaneció callada no deseaba hablar en esos momentos y es que quería conservar la imagen de Aoshi sonriendo. El imito a Misao y solo se limito a rodear su cuerpo con su brazo.

Como me siento;- hablo después de tanto tiempo de permanecer cayados.- por primera vez en mi vida me siento contento y agradecido con esta por todas las cosas buenas que me ha dado. Misao te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi.

De que habla Aoshi san.- pregunto intrigada la joven

Que fue gracias a tú dedicación y empeño que yo finalmente pude darme cuenta de mis errores y pude afrontar mis temores, también gracias por que fuiste la única persona que creyó en mi cuando todos los demás temieron con tan solo mirarme. Pero tu Misao viste en mí algo que yo nunca había podido descubrir.

No tiene nada que agradecerme Aoshi san. Yo no hice nada solo me deje guiar por mi corazón y actué como todas las personas cuando aman a alguien.

Misao.- pronuncio tiernamente el okashira.-podrías dejar de llamarme Aoshi san, es demasiado formal.

Hmm, tratare pero no le prometo nada Aoshi san... es decir Aoshi.

Aoshi.

mmmm.

aishiteru.

Misao mi ángel, Aishiteru.- y como hiciera la primera vez beso los labios de la persona que tantas cosas le debía y que tanto amaba.

Permanecieron juntos y abrazados hasta que la luna relevo al sol y las sombras a la luz; solo que esta vez en lugar de caer las sombras en el corazón del ninja esa llama que se había encendido no se volvió a apagar ni a amenguar nunca mas.

Cuando ya no había ningún otro ser en aquel lugar, solo algunos animales que se preparaban para dormir los cuales en su marcha a sus escondites observaban con creciente interés las dos figuras que se reflejaban como un espejo sobre el lago y que a ratos los rayos de la luna hacían que sus sombras se acrecentaran; logrando en otra época ahuyentar a los animales pero que ahora por el contrario permanecían ahí embelesados por el halito de paz y tranquilidad que tanto Aoshi como Misao emanaban. El tiempo transcurrió lento, y cuando ambos sintieron que ese lugar ya no les ofrecía otra cosa, decidieron retornar a su casa.

Llegaron al Aoiya ya cuando todos se encontraban descansando, se despidieron con un beso de buenas noches y cada uno retorno a su habitación, a su futon donde se entregaron a un largo sueño donde cada uno se encontraba en la mente y corazón del otro.

Y es que finalmente ambos se habían dado cuenta que ya nada podría volver a separarlos o hacerlos titubear pues se tenían uno al otro. Uno deseando amar y el otro deseando ser amado, eso era el complemento perfecto.

**FIN...**

* * *

**Finalmente ha finalizado esta historia, espero les haya gustado el final a mi me gusto, y es que no me atreví a terminarlo con una boda o algo mas, sino como algo puro y nuevo para ambos inexpertos en el amor con el deseo de permanecer el uno con el otro, ojala y lo haya logrado. Además en algún tiempo me dio la pauta para entrelazarlo con una historia de Seujiro Seta, pero no la he podido terminar espero y si se realice porque tengo pensado que sea Aoshi el que lo haga entrar en razón; en fin solo el tiempo lo dira y ustedes claro.**

**Para finalizar, les agradezco infinitamente a todas las lectoras de este fic, me dio mucho gusto saber que fue bien aceptada y es que como lo dije en el primer cap. Fue la primera historia larga que hice y no estaba muy segura de si gustaría o no; pero dado a su apoyo y animo me ha servido para mejorar como escritora.**

**X-MiSaO-X, Alexandra Shinomori, Akiko Saman, HADA, Alis-Chan, Misao de Shinomori, Minue, Kat, Seenaeikki y a todas en general mil gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**

**. Espero con ansias sus últimos comentarios**


End file.
